Sadistic! BNHA Bakugou Katsuki
by TheCrazyOfBooks
Summary: sᴀᴅᴏᴍᴀsᴏϙᴜɪsᴍᴏ es un acrónimo de los términos sᴀᴅɪsᴍᴏ y ᴍᴀsᴏϙᴜɪsᴍᴏ, en el cual una persona obtiene placer al ser dominado o maltratado. ᴅᴏᴍɪɴᴀᴄɪóɴ y sᴜᴍɪsɪóɴ hacen referencia a una serie de prácticas sexuales centrada en el dominio de una persona. Lectoras y lectores, dejando atrás a los creadores de 50 sᴏᴍʙʀᴀs ᴅᴇ ɢʀᴇʏ... ¡Ha llegado 50 sᴏᴍʙʀᴀs ᴅᴇ ʙᴀᴋᴜɢᴏᴜ ᴋᴀᴛsᴜᴋɪ!
1. Prólogo

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

* * *

—¡Venga, por favor!

Yui, su mejor amiga des del primer día de Universidad, la zarandeó por los hombros mientras soltaba un penoso gimoteo.

—No —repitió por décima vez Mika, exasperada. Apartó a su amiga de un manotazo y, molesta, dejó el bolígrafo en la mesa para releer lo que había escrito—. ¿Cuántas veces debo decirlo? —le espetó—. No es no, ¿lo entiendes?

—¡Pero es que...! —objetó, quejosa, dejando caer su cabeza de forma dramática sobre la mesa. De las dos, la rubia era la que más salía de fiesta y quería pasarlo bien a todas horas; sea como fuera y con quien fuera—. ¡Se te acaban de declarar! —exclamó demasiado alto.

Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que algunos las estaban escuchando. Yui pidió perdón, pues la mayoría estaban trabajando en silencio, y volvió a prestar atención a Hiryū.

—No estoy interesada en él —murmuró Mika de vuelta, retomando su tarea—. Además, estás más emocionada que yo. Deja el tema de una vez.

—¡Es normal que esté emocionada! Pensé que le darías una oportunidad... —repuso Yui suspirando de forma teatral. Dejó caer la cabeza en la mesa y abrió un ojo para ver si su amiga le prestaba atención. Al ver que no, se reincorporó y prosiguió—: Mira, hace como diez años que no sales con alguien —explicó con calma. Se relamió los labios y asintió, corroborando sus palabras—. Eres bonita y esbelta, las cosas tienen que ser dichas. Atraes a cualquiera que esté interesado (o interesada) en ti.

»Y aunque sé que no eres virgen, llevas mucho —continuó, alargando la "u"— tiempo sin tener relaciones con otra persona. Eres alguien... atrevida, ¡enérgica! No te importa ligar ni coquetear. Lo malo es que los dejas a medias y no vuelves a aparecer nunca más —resopló—. Llevas unas semanas muy estresantes porque eres demasiado exigente contigo misma, Mika. Tienes que relajarte, ¡casi ni sales de casa!

Hiryū empezaba a cansarse de la insistencia de su amiga.

—Voy a hacer que no he escuchado eso —bufó—. ¿Te pones a trabajar o no? La redacción no se va a hacer sola. Y por si no te has dado cuenta aún, a una servidora —dijo señalándose a sí misma— no le gustaría no poder entregar un trabajo. Estoy en racha y no quiero romperla.

—Eres una aburrida —replicó la rubia—. Sin embargo...

—Yui...

—Sin embargo —replicó con énfasis—, no voy a rendirme. Vas a divertirte como tu amiga que soy.

Y, oh, si se iba a divertir.

* * *

**¡Atención**! Esta historia contendrá una narración explícita (creo). Leed bajo vuestra propia responsabilidad.

Y, si eso, leed la Biblia, como buenos/as seguidores/as que sois de ella, si queréis proseguir con este «libro». uwu

**Además, es mi primera vez en esta plataforma, así que... Ni idea de cómo funciona.**

¡Un voto me ayudaría mucho!

¡Gracias! 3

¡Nos leemos próximamente! :3

—TheCrazyOfBooks


	2. Capítulo 1

* * *

**Sadistic!**

* * *

—Estúpida.

Mika respiró hondo. Con la punta del pie picó con fuerza el suelo de forma continua y miró la hora en su teléfono; Yui no le había mandado ningún mensaje y ya habían pasado veinte minutos desde las siete.

**Mika, 19:20 p.m**

Oye.

¿Vienes o no? Llevo veinte minutos esperándote.

**Yui, 19:20 p.m**

Ups...

**Mika, 19:20 p.m**

¿«Ups» qué?

**Yui, 19:21 p.m**

Pues qe no voy a yegar.

Hiryū contó hasta diez mentalmente; necesitaba serenarse. Por una vez que aceptaba quedar con Yui, ir adónde fuera que la rubia quisiera ir y después cenar, esta última le daba calabazas a pesar de sus insistencias para que Mika saliera de casa.

**Mika, 19:21 p.m**

*llegar.

**Yui, 19:22 p.m**

Cmo sea. El caso esq entres tú sin mí.

**Mika, 19:22 p.m**

¡Pero si yo no conozco el lugar!

**Yui, 19:23 p.m**

No importa, lo entenderás rápido.

Tú entra y punto.

Ya verás qe será muy sencillo.

Mika miró al cielo en busca de paciencia y se abstuvo de lanzar el móvil al suelo. Ese pequeño aparato le había costado parte de sus ahorros y, seguramente, más tarde lo necesitaría. Solamente debía inhalar y exhalar de forma pausada y sosegada.

Una pequeña brisa fría le meció los cabellos y le acarició los brazos y las piernas desnudas. Hiryū sintió un escalofrío y se insultó mentalmente por no haber pensado en llevar una chaqueta, aunque fuera de tela fina. Tiró de sus pantalones cortos, que habían sido un regalo de Yui, para intentar cubrir un poco más de piel. A pesar de la acción, a Mika no le importaba exponer más de lo que se consideraba correcto para algunas personas.

**Mika, 19:24 p.m**

¿Y por qué no vas a llegar?

**Yui, 19:27 p.m**

Pues...

Pues porq hay caravana.

**Mika, 19:27 p.m**

Has tardado lo tuyo en inventarte una excusa.

Vives a cinco minutos de donde estoy.

Si es que casi puedo ver tu casa si camino un poco.

**Yui, 19:1 p.m**

A ver, qe entres y punto.

Tú no estás a 5 min.m, sino a menos de 1.

Es decir, que me esperes dentro o lo qe sea.

**Yui, 19:20 p.m**

Te lo pasarás bien, te lo garantico.

Ay, *garantizo.

Y estarás tan fascinada, qe te olvidarás de mí.

Mika decidió dejar la conversación —sobre todo porque se imaginaba a la rubia diciéndole esas última oraciones con soberbia— en ese punto, y varias opciones sobre lo que podía hacer aparecieron en su cabeza. Realmente, ella podía ver claramente el local desde su posición. Guardó el móvil en el pequeño bolso de mano que había decidido llevar y, bufando, optó por hacerle caso a la rubia. Además, había malgastado esa tarde, en la cual podría haber avanzado sus deberes y estudiar para los próximos exámenes, en ir y darle el placer a su amiga de salir y pasarlo bien juntas.

Se posicionó delante del llamativo cartel con las letras rojas neón que formaban la palabra «Sadistic!». No era lo más espectacular que Mika había visto en la calle, pero algo la estaba atrayendo a querer entrar. Empezaba a caer la noche y el frío comenzaba a calarse en sus huesos; las pocas capas de ropa que vestía no eran las suficientes para Mika, así que no vaciló más y abrió la puerta de ese lugar, que parecía tan clandestino, y la calidez la envolvió.

Soltó un suspiro de alivio y se frotó los brazos con las manos, tirando de los extremos de su top color vino.

Yui era bastante impredecible cuando quería, y ver la fila que había en ese estrecho pasillo la sorprendió. La mayoría eran chicas jóvenes, arregladas, con ropas y faldas bastante apretadas a sus cuerpos, marcando todas sus curvas. Y, sobre todo, no podía faltar el maquillaje. También había algún que otro muchacho igual de preparado para la ocasión.

Mika se puso la última—cada vez con menos confianza—, detrás de una muchacha más joven que ella que mascaba chicle y tenía un escote de vértigo. Además, este último se trataba de un top rojo que no dejaba ver sus pechos de milagro; la falda de tubo verde fluorescente que vestía no era de pura suerte más corta que el top. De calzado llevaba unos botines negros con pinchos de tacón alto; y de maquillaje mucha sombra oscura.

—¿Qué? —bordó la más pequeña.

—Nada —se limitó a responder Hiryū.

Esa cría no podía tener más de diecisiete, pero, francamente, aparentaba más edad. La chica la miró de arriba a abajo, analizándola.

—Me gusta tu ropa— dijo señalándola con la barbilla mientras seguía con el chicle. A Hiryū le pareció oler menta.

Ella sonrió amablemente.

—Gracias —respondió con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza.

Tampoco era nada del otro mundo. Mas si quería salir con Yui a un lugar desconocido, pensó ir con algo diferente a lo que vestía en la Universidad. Además, la rubia había rogado que, por favor, le hiciera caso y se pusiera lo que le había comprado meses atrás.

Para Mika no fue ningún inconveniente, así que aprovechó y se vistió con el top rojo vino que la misma Yui le había regalado junto a unos pantalones cortos tejanos azules marino. No era ostentoso pero respetaba las súplicas de Yui.

—¿Es normal tanta cola? —preguntó Hiryū tras el silencio que se instaló. No la molestaba, mas tenía la sensación de que se llevarían bien.

—Sí —contestó la jovencita sin titubeos.

—¿Y vienes a menudo?

—Hum..., sí —reconoció con cierta vergüenza. Mika sonrió al apreciar que sus mejillas se teñían ligeramente de rojo.

Como no sabía qué más preguntar, se limitó a observar el espacio. Había cuatro cámaras: una al fondo del pasillo —donde ella aún no veía el final de la cola—, a cada lado de Hiryū y también detrás de ella. Ese local no parecía ser uno cualquiera, sino uno competente y profesional. Las paredes eran completamente negras; no había rastro de humedad o de manchas. En pocas palabras, impecable.

Poco a poco, charlando con la muchacha de enfrente, fueron avanzando. En medio del recorrido, dos mujeres de entre veinte y treinta años, que vestían ropas parecidas bikinis, y dos hombres tonificados, con camisetas de tirantes y pantalones ajustados, les pidieron sus datos personales: sus nombres y apellidos, dónde vivían, si eran estudiantes: dónde estudiaban, si eran trabajadores: qué trabajaban, si consumían alcohol, si fumaban... Y después les pidieron, con grata amabilidad, las pertenencias.

Y como ella ya se sentía a gusto y no encontró más motivos para desconfiar de esas personas, aceptó y se las entregó. La muchacha de delante ya le había asegurado y prometido que allí no robaban nada, que solo se lo guardarían para luego devolvérselo. Eso llamó la atención de Mika; al lugar al que se dirigían, por lo que había deducido Hiryū, no necesitarían sus posesiones más importantes. Era algo obvio pero no había caído antes en ese hecho.

Lentamente llegó al fondo del pasillo, que daba lugar a una sala con once puertas. Si seguía caminando había otra sala exactamente igual que la primera con la misma cantidad de puertas, y todas con números en ellas.

—¿Cuántos números hay en total?

—Más de treinta.

También pudo darse cuenta de que, cuando a una chica o a un chico le tocaba el turno de hacer o ir al lugar donde debía marchar, por megafonía, de forma limpia y profesional, llamaban al cliente junto al número de la puerta.

—Pásalo bien —le dijo la chica, guiñándole un ojo y tirando el chicle.

Finalmente, le tocó a ella. Empezaba a sentirse nerviosa; se esperaba de todo y nada de Yui. Además, Mika no había sido lo suficientemente inteligente como para preguntarle a su compañera lo que se hacía en ese local. Lo único de lo que era consciente era de que no se lo pasaría del todo mal; o esa era la impresión que le daban las personas que ya concurrían ese lugar con frecuencia. Había más gente de la esperada que era cliente habitual.

—Hiryū Mika, puerta uno, por favor.

Sintió un cosquilleo al escuchar su nombre. El pasillo, que había estado relativamente en silencio, estalló en murmuros y susurros que la desconcertaron pero que no la intimidaron. Ella no lo comprendió; sin embargo, asintiendo, caminó hasta esa puerta y la abrió con cierta emoción en su interior. El corazón se le iba a salir del pecho en cualquier momento. Por supuesto, no estaba asustada, sino intranquila y excitada a la vez.

Cerró detrás de ella y tuvo que bajar un poco los párpados para adaptarse a la poca luz que había; era casi nula. Para qué engañarse: no había. La poca esperanza que su cabeza albergaba desapareció. Tocó la pared para ver si había algún interruptor, pero no sintió nada. Incluso pudo averiguar que las paredes estaban insonorizadas y no había ventanas. No se preguntó cómo había sido consciente de eso, pero simplemente lo supo.

¿Qué debía hacer?

Por lo menos era un espacio cálido. No escuchaba nada y empezaba a sentirse confundida, así que se quedó quieta y aguardó a que le dieran algunas indicaciones. Se frotó los brazos con las manos y paró la oreja de forma atenta, intentando captar algún que otro sonido.

—Ve al centro —gruñó una voz al fondo.

Ella se sobresaltó y se llevó la mano al pecho. No se esperaba que le hablaran con tanta autoridad y de una forma tan tosca y repentina. Suspiró de alivio al ver que no estaba sola, pero siguió sin coger la confianza suficiente como para sentirse sosegada. Como no tenía nada mejor que hacer, obedeció. No sabía si se estaba acercando a la persona, no sabía si lo estaba haciendo bien. Pero lo que sí sabía es que había una tensión inexplicable cuya existencia, Mika, no sabía de dónde provenía.

—¿Quién eres? —se atrevió a preguntar cuando creyó haber caminado lo suficiente—. ¿Qué se hace aquí? —insistió. Se regañó mentalmente por segunda vez por no habérselo preguntado a la muchacha de enfrente.

Escuchó pasos acercándose. El chico (porque la voz era demasiado grave y áspera para ser la de una chica) no respondió. Se puso detrás deHiryūen menos de un segundo. Ella quiso apartarse de forma instintiva mientras se volteaba para tenerlo de cara; mas ese chico la cogió del codo y la obligó a darle la espalda. Hizo una mueca y volvió a zafarse de su agarre. Tenía fuerza y estaba convencida de que le habría dejado una marca roja en la piel.

El muchacho gruñó por lo bajo pero no habló.

—¿Qué haces? —exclamó Mika cuando sintió que le colocaba una venda en los ojos.

Quiso quitársela, encender una luz y exigir una explicación; se sentía indignada y engañada, pero ese sujeto no se inmutó. Le alzó ambos brazos y le cogió las dos muñecas, atando otra cuerda a ellas. Lo había hecho en un chasquido de dedos, como si lo hiciera regularmente, y a Hiryū no le había dado tiempo a reaccionar.

La sangre le hervía por dentro y las ganas de golpear al chico también. Si se soltaba, le daría un buen puñetazo en la cara.

—¡Oye! ¡Suéltame! ¿Qué se hace aquí? —replicó enfadada—. ¿Hola? ¿Estás vivo? —insistió con mofa y condescendencia.

—Cállate —le ordenó con fuerza y rudeza.

Y ella se calló. Hubo algo en esa voz tan varonil y bruta que la hipnotizó y le impuso respeto; se hizo pequeña donde estaba y sintió sus mejillas teñirse de rojo. No solía sucederle a menudo, eso de sonrojarse. Se extrañó por ello, pero no se cuestionó más el por qué de esa reacción involuntaria.

Se quedó en silencio, temblando como una hoja por el nerviosismo. ¿Dónde la había llevado su amiga? Se mordió el interior de la mejilla y planeó su venganza contra ella.

Él chasqueó la lengua.

—Así que no sabes qué se hace aquí—masculló en un siseo.

Ella agradeció que hablara otra vez y de forma más suave. No obstante, no había perdido la aspereza.

—Sí, no lo sé—asintió más calmada—. Había quedado con una amiga porque quería enseñarme esto pero... No se ha presentado y he tenido que entrar por mi cuenta.

—No me importa tu vida —musitó. Hiryū frunció el ceño con la venda encima—. Eres más estúpida de lo que aparentas—añadió. Mika notó un matiz de diversión en esas palabras y eso la indignó todavía más; volvió a ruborizarse de forma involuntaria—. No deberías haber entrado.

La chica puso los ojos en blanco aunque él no pudiera verlo.

—Puede que sí haya sido un poco estúpida —admitió después de quedarse unos breves momentos en silencio, pensando en algo ingenioso que decirle. Y como nada había aparecido, había preferido ser sincera—, pero aún no has respondido. ¿Qué se hace aquí?

El chico no contestó. Se puso otra vez a sus espaldas y tanteó con las manos, unas manos cálidas y firmes, para encontrar los extremos de su top. Ella se estremeció y se arqueó para que no la tocara.

—¿Qué haces? —inquirió, molesta pero no enfadada, intentando darse la vuelta.

Él aprovechó ese momento y, con algo de brusquedad, le subió y enrolló el top en las muñecas y le quitó los pantalones, lanzándolos a un lado, haciendo lo mismo con sus botines. La muchacha ahogó una exclamación y se sonrojó.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios te pasa?! —le gritó tratando de darle alguna patada— ¡Joder, debí imaginarlo! —añadió para sí misma gruñendo de frustración—. ¡Ella siempre piensa en lo mis...!

—¡Cállate!—le gritó él, interrumpiéndola, azotándola con un látigo sobre la espalda desnuda.

Mika se calló al momento y soltó un gimoteo, jadeando, abriendo lo más que pudo los ojos con la venda sobre ellos. Se quedó sin aire, sin respiración. El corazón, que ya le latía con rapidez, parecía querer hacerle un agujero en el pecho para salirse. Le escoció la espalda durante esos típicos segundos, le quemaba. Sentía su piel abrasarse. Le dolía.

Y le gustó. Fue un placer inexplicable cuya sensación había estado esperando durante un largo tiempo.

¿Que por qué llevaba varios meses —incluso varios años— sin tener relaciones sexuales? Costaba admitirlo. Le resultaba embarazoso incluso decirlo en voz alta. Así que siempre prefería poner excusas o no darle importancia alguna cuando su amiga insistía y se desesperaba por preguntarle siempre lo mismo. ¿Y la verdadera razón? Se tenía que sincerar: no encontraba a la persona adecuada para que se lo hiciera como ella quería. La chica buscaba a alguien potente. A alguien energético sin cuidado alguno. Alguien sádico, masoquista.

Esa era la palabra perfecta para describir lo que la muchacha quería. Sadomasoquismo sexual.

Además, también quería practicar los términos de bondage, dominación y sumisión.

Y parecía haber encontrado a la persona idónea.

* * *

**Ohayo sekai, goodmorning!****En realidad debería ser «goodnight» para mí, pero igualmente.****Hmm... este lugar es curioso. Estoy acostumbrada a Wattpad y esto se me hace un mundo. xd****¡Un voto me ayudaría mucho!****¡Gracias! 3****¡Nos leemos próximamente! :3**

—TheCrazyOfBooks


	3. Capítulo 2

* * *

**El número uno**

* * *

Ese chico se fue acercando nuevamente a ella arrastrando algo con él. La joven tragó saliva y trató de respirar hondo, aún con la curiosidad carcomiendo su ser. Aguardó a que hiciera el siguiente movimiento, expectante. Prácticamente ya no le importaba estar desnuda.

Como le había dicho su amiga rubia, se olvidó por completo de ella.

No veía nada y eso aumentaba su sensibilidad. Sin contar que, desde que había descubierto que el dolor era su placer y que estaba a punto de experimentarlo, la excitación no cabía en su propio cuerpo. Estaba ansiosa.

De un momento al otro sintió la cabeza del chico sobre la suya, sus manos sobre su espalda y sus piernas entrecruzándose con las suyas. El muchacho ascendió sus extremidades por sus hombros, haciendo presión para que la cuerda quedara bien ajustada, y estas rodearon sus axilas y se cruzaron en sus pechos, como un sujetador. Después, las múltiples cuerdas descendieron por su abdomen, cruzándose de nuevo —dejando ver suficiente piel para acariciar— y se precipitaron velozmente a su la pelvis, donde se enroscaron hacia arriba y se colocaron justo debajo de los glúteos para volver a subir y, cuando él se cercioró de que no se caería y que ella estaría inmovilizada, creó un nudo que la hizo erguirse de pronto.

Mika sentía que tenía un arnés que, más tarde, le dejaría marca en el cuerpo.

Le temblaban las piernas, las manos, los labios. No del miedo ni del temor, sino de la emoción. La emoción de poder sentir al fin lo que nunca le habían dado. Intentó calmar su respiración agitada, su corazón acelerado y la necesidad que empezaba a notar que sentiría próximamente.

La piel se le erizó y se estremeció con tan solo pensar que todas y cada una de las personas detrás de las puertas serían así. Ese lugar era más maravilloso de lo que se pensaba.

No había palabra que pudiera describir lo que estaba sintiendo. No había adjetivo, y si alguno vagaba por la lengua, ella no podía pronunciarlo; no podía pensar en nada, estaba en blanco. Estaba sin aliento de lo ansiosa que se encontraba. Lo deseaba. Lo anhelaba con fuerzas.

Estaba siendo —por el momento— una experiencia fascinante. Tragó saliva y dejó que la punta del látigo rozara su espalda; se mordisqueó los labios y soltó un suspiro para relajarse. El no ver y no saber lo que podía suceder a continuación era una sensación excitante.

Podría resultar extraño, incluso sus gustos podrían ser vistos con malos ojos. Sin embargo, ¿qué importaba? Si una persona disfrutaba, en este caso Mika, no se estaba cometiendo ningún mal.

La mano de él se deslizó por su cuello y ella se dejó guiar por esta, ladeando la cabeza, sintiendo cómo le acariciaba la piel con fuerza. Notó la nariz del muchacho rozar la curvatura entre su hombro izquierdo y el cuello y después un pequeño mordisco. Mika volvió a mordisquearse los labios y tragó saliva.

El chico siguió bajando y le acarició los pechos con la yema de sus dedos, formando círculos sobre ellos con cierta presión. Mika no pudo evitar dejar ir un gemido y, sin saber si sentirse aliviada o frustrada, él descendió hasta su abdomen para finalizar en su intimidad. Tenía la sensación de que él la estaba observando y lo estaba disfrutando tanto como ella.

Hiryū tenía que admitir que el muchacho tenía buen gusto para el perfume.

Lo que normalmente su cerebro le mandaba a hacer era arrojarse a sus brazos y entregarse por completo, a rendirse sin dudarlo. Y por más que se estirara para deshacerse de las cuerdas, estas no lo permitían. Y así el juego se hacía cada vez más intenso.

El látigo azotó su vientre. Ella se contrajo hacia delante y dejó de intentar llegar a él, por más humillante que fuera.

Y él, con gran habilidad, le acarició la cara interna de los muslos y después, tras cerciorarse de que estaba lo suficientemente húmeda, la penetró con dos dedos. Antes de dejarla degustar ese momento de placer mezclado con el dolor en su piel, ya se encontraba fuera dando dos pasos hacia atrás. La muchacha protestó, se quejó, notando el calor vivo y abrasador que su vientre empezaba a desprender. Pero dejó de hacerlo al momento, cuando notó que algo había en ella, que la incomodaba, y que rozaba su entrada. Tragando saliva, una débil vibración la recorrió desde la punta de los pies hasta los dedos de sus manos y gimió.

El látigo golpeó por segunda vez su espalda y la potencia de ese aparato se subió a la máxima. Apretando las manos con fuerza alrededor de la cuerda, se mordió el labio inferior y evitó soltar cualquier sonido lascivo que quisiera escapar de su garganta. Se contuvo y juntó inconscientemente las piernas, encorvando aún más la espalda a la vez que el cuerpo le temblaba.

¿Qué tipo de objeto era ese? Sentía que removía su interior pero a la vez acariciaba la estimulaba des del exterior. No lo creía posible, pero entre el dolor y el placer sus piernas no lo resistieron: cayó de rodillas.

El chico estaba en silencio, y ella rezaba para que hablara de nuevo. Sentía que su voz de por sí ya era excitante, y con lo que estaba experimentando sabía que podría desmayarse de lo deleitoso que estaba siendo.

Él le lanzó un latigazo sobre los muslos y Hiryū jadeó, entremezclando ese resuello con un ahogo lastimero. El muchacho dejó que las cuerdas tuvieran más alcance, como si estuviera controlando a un perro, y por ello la chica pudo estirarse por completo. Era dolorosamente placentero.

Le temblaba todo el ser, incluso el alma. Sentía que podría derretirse. Llevaba tiempo sin tener relaciones, y al no provocarse placer a ella misma, podría decirse que estaba «adormecida». Y por suerte —o desgracia— eso significaba que se encontraba extremadamente sensible.

Llevaba un par de gimiendo y estremeciéndose en el suelo, ya sabiendo que estaba siendo observada, cuando el chico se agachó frente a Mika. Ella estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo frente a sus ojos. Sin embargo, el muchacho recorrió sus piernas con sus firmes manos y le quitó el juguete de donde estaba.

Hiryū, jadeante y desconcertada y un poco irritada por no haber podido terminar, se puso de rodillas con la poca fuerza de la que disponía.

—No —gimoteó, con la respiración agitada— me puedes dejar así —añadió gimiendo con impaciencia y dolor.

El chico se paseó alrededor de Mika, admirándola. Y ella lo único que quería era sentirse satisfecha y llegar hasta el final y girar la cabeza constantemente de forma penosa para intentar localizarlo, para intentar seguir sus pasos. Sintió el extremo del látigo por sus muñecas, descendiendo por sus brazos hasta llegar a sus hombros. La muchacha tenía las piernas temblorosas, constantemente fregándolas entre sí para poder disminuir la necesidad de la que requería. El látigo siguió bajando, trazando dos círculos perfectos en cada pecho, acariciando su abdomen para darle un suave golpecito y hacer a la joven estremecer.

Él se paseó un poco más y le rozó la espalda desnuda con lentitud. Ella se mordió el labio inferior y se giró bruscamente, arrastrándose de rodillas para llegar al chico. La cuerda que la ataba la impidió ir más allá y la punta de los zapatos del joven rozaron sus rodillas.

—Por favor —suplicó a sus pies. Levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a pesar de estar vendada—. Te lo ruego —insistió irguiéndose—. Por favor —imploró—, no me dejes así... —rogó con una cierta voz melosa.

El chico se apartó bruscamente de Mika, casi como si lo repugnara. La muchacha estaba perdiendo toda la dignidad (que era bastante) que podría, y Hiryū misma lo sabía, pero no perdía nada por intentar conseguir lo que quería. Además, como bien sabía, eso la excitaba. Lo disfrutaba.

Él la cogió bruscamente del pelo, levantándola. Hiryū soltó una exclamación de sorpresa, pero se acalló al momento y tragó saliva, expectante.

—Entonces —dijo con la voz ronca—, ¿qué has dicho que quieres?

La muchacha se relamió los labios, temblando. Le encantaba su voz, estaba embelesada y fascinada.

—Quiero que... que... —balbuceó. No encontraba la palabra correcta—, que me llenes, o que me destruyas —gimoteó—, o que hagas lo que quieras conmigo... Pero hazlo ya —imploró—. Hazlo ya...

Y tras esas palabras esperó, deseosa. Anhelaba una respuesta. Codiciaba una afirmación. Lo necesitaba.

—Ponte en cuatro —ordenó él de pronto.

La chica, sorprendida pero derritiéndose por dentro, obedeció dándose la vuelta. El problema era que no podía agacharse, que no podía apoyar las manos en el suelo.

—Suéltame, por favor —le pidió tímidamente.

El chico refunfuñó algo malsonante y chasqueó la lengua. Gruñó. Un gruñido que la hizo estremecer; tragó saliva. Sin embargo, al reparar en que sería probablemente la mejor opción, la soltó. Le quitó todas las vendas. La muchacha se acarició las muñecas, que sabía que estarían rojas, el abdomen, los hombros... Sabiendo que todas estas partes estarían marcadas por la presión.

No pudo evitar sonreír.

El muchacho la cogió violentamente de las muñecas doloridas y la obligó a sujetarse a, lo que pareció, un cabecero de madera.

Después de esos segundos de libertad limitada, Mika sintió las manos calientes del chico en sus caderas que la giraron sin cortesía alguna para que se sostuviera adecuadamente sobre la superficie y que se inclinara ligeramente hacia abajo. Hiryū no había escuchado en ningún momento una cremallera bajándose o el roce de unos pantalones cayéndose. Sabía que había estado concentrada en sentir el dolor que había experimentado y lo necesitada que se sentía de deseo. Y aún así, a pesar de ella tener un buen oído, se sorprendió —de forma grata y placentera— al sentirse penetrada.

Mika gimió y jadeó a la vez y tensó los brazos y las manos, haciéndose daño.

Con la primera embestida supo que ya tendría suficiente, habiendo sentido ya los estímulos suficientes, que con la energía con la que había entrado la podría hacer llegar al orgasmo al momento. Y sucedió así. La muchacha soltó el gemido más alto y delicioso, y a la vez embriagador, que pudo haber hecho en toda la noche, invadiendo al muchacho, quien no se conformó con la intensidad de sus movimientos y Mika debió apoyar la frente en la barra, jadeante. Los balanceos de él cesaron por unos segundos, porque casi al instante, con la misma fiereza y anhelo, casi desespero, volvió a moverse soberbiamente.

Mika sintió sus piernas convertirse en gelatina; la excitaban los tirones en el pelo, escuchar los sonidos de sus cinturas chocar entre sí, cómo entraba y salía con intensidad e incluso como se inclinaba hacia ella para agarrarse él también al cabecero.

—Me duele —jadeó Hiryū apretando la mandíbula.

Él ni siquiera se molestó en escucharla y siguió con su labor. Ella, que ya tenía las manos libres, desprendió una de la superficie de madera y tanteó a oscuras hasta notar la cintura del chico. Temblorosa intentó empujarlo para que se apartara, para que cesaran las embestidas y la dejara descansar.

Qué terrible error.

Tiró de su pelo hacia atrás para que se reincorporara y le mordió con fuerza el hombro. La joven soltó un grito de sorpresa y tragó saliva.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso —gruñó él apartándole la mano con brusquedad—. ¿Te duele tanto que quieres parar?

Ella se quedó en silencio, respirando entrecortadamente. Sabía lo que su cuerpo quería, y no podía mentir. Le gustaba que doliera. Simplemente se había acostumbrado a quejarse con el más mínimo «sufrimiento», pues llevaba mucho tiempo sin tener las relaciones que realmente quería.

Y el chico se siguió moviendo.

Ella volvió a apoyarse en la barra de metal y apoyó la frente en ella, trasladando parte de su fuerza a sus brazos y piernas, que también temblaban.

Las manos de él se desplazaron a sus caderas y se enterró con más fuerza que los cinco últimos minutos, llenándola al completo. La muchacha soltó el jadeo que había estado conteniendo y se quedó estática con los músculos tensados. Seguía sintiéndolo dentro de ella; se estaba deleitando en la débil respiración agitada de él. Pero tan rápido como llegó, el chico se apartó de la muchacha y se alejó. La joven se sentó correctamente en el suelo y al sentir un área en su espalda, apoyó la cabeza en ella. Necesitaba recuperar el aliento.

Le dolía el cuerpo entero.

Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Lárgate —gruñó él.

Le lanzó sus ropas bruscamente. Ella las recibió con sorpresa, incluso sin reconocer lo que tenía en sus manos.

«Lárgate». Seco, escueto, con vigor. Esbozó otra sonrisa tímida y se levantó, vistiéndose lentamente con cuidado para no rozar demasiado los latigazos. Sentía la mirada fija de él en ella; intentó disimular el rubor y se apresuró a acercarse a la puerta.

El chico no pronunció palabra.

Antes de salir, con la mano en el pomo, se dio la vuelta y abrió la boca. Se lo pensó dos veces y la cerró. En esa ligera oscuridad intentó localizarlo. Y cuando tuvo una figura más o menos humana —o eso creyó—, esbozó otra sonrisa y se marchó casi corriendo.

Llegó a casa jadeando y cojeando. Cerró de un portazo la puerta de su habitación y se lanzó directa a la cama. Abrazó un cojín, aún boca abajo, y bajó los párpados con fuerza.

Todavía no podía creerse lo que acababa de suceder. Pensó en la voz de ese chico, tan ronca, grave, áspera. Y con autoridad. La verdad, tenía que admitir, le había encantado. Además, recordar esos latigazos en la espalda, el escozor...

Respiró hondo.

En ese momento se acordó de su amiga rubia. Se había olvidado por completo; ella tenía razón. Mika se tapó el rostro con las manos y suspiró con los labios temblorosos.

Se dio la vuelta y observó el techo con las mejillas sonrosadas. Había sido una buena experiencia. Tenía que admitirlo. Le costaba, porque era un tema técnicamente embarazoso.

Sin embargo, solo tenía ganas de repetir. Y creía, más bien sabía, que la sensación no sería tan agradable si no se lo hacía la misma persona. Ese chico de voz grave, gruñona pero áspera. Arrastraba levemente las palabras a veces, añadiéndole más profundidad. Y eso la había cautivado; se había ganado su sumisión con el mero hecho de pronunciar una frase. Lo quería a él.

Se puso roja al pensar que deseaba regresar, pero debía ser sincera consigo misma y no engañarse. Se reincorporó, se dio dos golpes en las mejillas con las palmas de sus manos y se miró al espejo que tenía delante, decidida. Observó la marca de la mordida que él le había hecho, el comienzo de los latigazos. Se mordisqueó los labios y sonrió, socarrona.

—Regresaré la semana que viene.

* * *

**Los borradores son milagrosos~.**

**Mañana me libraré de tres exámenes, pero el viernes tengo dos más, así que hasta el sábado no podré escribir nada. Rien.**

**So good luck con lo que sea que tengáis y que estéis haciendo.**

**¡Un voto me ayudaría mucho!**

**¡Gracias! 3**

**¡Nos leemos próximamente! :3**

**—TheCrazyOfBooks**


	4. Capítulo 3

* * *

* * *

**Repetición**

* * *

Nerviosa, se peinó el pelo con los dedos y abrió la puerta, cogiendo aire. Esa mañana se había levantando de buen humor e incluso se lo había planchado; sabía que había sido una estupidez nada sensata, pero le apetecía y no se lo pensó dos veces.

Se sentía tan ansiosa y curiosa como la primera vez y, aunque sabía lo que se hacía, seguía con ese cosquilleo en su interior. La liberación, de todo en general, que había tenido gracias al chico durante el sexo había sido crucial. Se había pero no se había concentrado del todo en sus estudios. Por una parte sí lo había hecho; no se sentía tan agobiada. Pero por otra, ese mágico lugar la había estado seduciendo cada vez que ese muchacho cruzaba por sus pensamientos: y eso era la mayor parte del tiempo.

—Veo que has vuelto —dijo la jovencita de la otra vez, sonriendo. Por fortuna, no estaba mascando chicle. Y por suerte, tampoco había casi cola.

«Normal», pensó Mika, «es miércoles».

—Sí —respondió, más tímida que de costumbre.

—¿Te gustó? —preguntó ella, guiñándole un ojo.

—Bueno... Fue diferente —se limitó a responder, azorada—. ¿Y tú? —preguntó de vuelta.

—Genial —respondió, incluso emocionada. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo—. El chico de mi puerta es muy dulce.

«¿Dulce?». De alguna forma la desconcertó que le hubiera dicho eso, pues Mika había creído que la mayoría eran como el de la puerta uno.

—¿Y a qué te refieres con «El chico de mi puerta»? —repuso.

—Oh —soltó una risa nerviosa—. Te diré un pequeño secreto —susurró, mirando de lado a lado. Hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercara. Ella obedeció, curiosa—. Estas cámaras que están en los pasillos... —las señaló—, están en todas las puertas. Los chicos o chicas que... Bueno, realizan este trabajo, nos seleccionan y se lo dicen a la central, que es quien nos dice a qué puerta ir —explicó ruborizada, enrollándose un mechón de pelo en su dedo índice.

Ese día llevaba un pitillo rojo chillón que parecía quedarle pequeño de largo, pues no llegaba hasta sus tobillos. Pero de cintura y de pierna se le ajustaba a la perfección, favoreciendo su silueta. De nuevo vestía un top ajustado. No obstante, este era de color negro y no tenía ni tiras ni mangas.

—Vaya —asintió.

«Así que ellos o ellas nos seleccionan».

—¿Y... y cómo es?

—¿Disculpa?

La jovencita se mordió el labio inferior.

—El chico de la puerta uno —reiteró—, ¿cómo es? Es todo un misterio. Pocas han sido escogidas por él.

Mika se sintió halagada por ello.

—Bueno, es... es... —balbuceó. No sabía exactamente cómo describirlo.

¿Feroz? ¿Sádico? Tenía la sensación de que, si se lo decía, no la miraría con buenos ojos. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que a ella le iba más lo dulce.

—Si no quieres decírmelo da igual —repuso ella al verla tan indecisa—. Pero eso sí, ponte delante de mí.

La muchacha obedeció, pero la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque quiero ver si la puerta uno te vuelve a llamar.

La chica abrió la boca para replicar, siendo consciente de que la sonrisa que le estaba dedicando su compañera era de pura mofa. No obstante, la voz de la mujer que anunciaba las puertas interrumpió sus palabras y el establecimiento entero se quedó en silencio:

—Hiryū Mika, puerta uno, por favor.

La más chica soltó un grito, demasiado agudo para los oídos de Mika, de la emoción.

—¡La puerta uno otra vez!—exclamó como si Hiryū no lo hubiera escuchado.

Ella asintió, colocándose el mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. Se sentía, de alguna forma, orgullosa. Era el centro de atención de todas las miradas y, aunque estaba relativamente acostumbrada, se seguía sintiendo soberbiamente cohibida con tantos pares de ojos fijos en su persona.

—Sí—murmuró con modestia y una sonrisa disimulada.

—¡Pásalo bien! —insistió dándole un pequeño empujón.

Mika sonrió y observó a los demás presentes. Estos no la observaban de forma despectiva (sí envidiosa, pero no de mala manera), sino que además sonrieron.

Ella cogió aire y, más decidida, entró en la estancia a oscuras y aguardó. Decidió dejar el bolso en el suelo, pues esa vez no se lo había dado a los amables chicos que habían salido a recoger pertenencias. La vez anterior había tenido que ir a por él y con lo recién sucedido en su interior no pudo pensar bien, y tampoco formular una sola frase coherente. Las piernas le habían temblado y había tenido que apoyarse en la pared para hablar con la recepcionista.

—Así que has vuelto —gruñó él. La chica se sobresaltó. Tragó saliva y asintió lentamente conteniendo una sonrisa nerviosa—. Acércate —ordenó.

Esa orden directa había sido más bien melosa; con un tono más seductor que la primera vez. Mika no supo cómo sentirse al principio y se limitó a obedecer de forma sumisa. Agachó la cabeza y tragó saliva.

Supo que había llegado más o menos a su objetivo cuando olió el aroma del chico; la embriagó. Temblorosa de la emoción, se relamió los labios. El chico tomó su mentón con brusquedad y lo hizo mover a un lado para observar su rostro. Hiryū cerró los ojos por reflejo y esperó. Después de unos segundos, los cuales se dedicó única y exclusivamente a mirarla, le vendó los ojos.

—Quítate la ropa —masculló.

Mika asintió y empezó a desabrocharse la camisa blanca. Supo que lo hizo de forma exageradamente lenta cuando él golpeó sus manos con el látigo. La joven soltó un leve gimoteo y frenó durante unos instantes.

El chico se inclinó hacia delante.

—¿Cuándo te he dicho que te detuvieras? —musitó la voz, cerca de la curvatura de su cuello.

—Nunca —balbuceó, siguiendo con su labor.

Impaciente, él tiró de la camisa con violencia y se la rompió, haciendo saltar algunos botones. Ella bajó inconscientemente sus brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo y esperó algún golpe. Sin embargo, el joven no hizo nada más y esperó.

Mika se sintió insatisfecha cuando no recibió ningún castigo. «Respira. Tienes que tomarlo con calma, no te muestres tan ansiosa. Todo a su debido tiempo...».

—Sigue desnudándote —bordó él.

La chica se quitó los pantalones cortos más deprisa que la camisa.

Primero una pierna... Y después la otra. El látigo golpeó sus glúteos.

Ella se puso irguió de un jadeo.

—Sigue.

—S-sí.

Se desabrochó el sujetador y se despojó de lo que le quedaba de ropa interior, incluyendo las sandalias que aún no se había quitado.

—De rodillas.

La muchacha volvió a tragar saliva con la excitación entre sus piernas. Se sentó como le ordenó: con las manos encima de sus muslos y la espalda bien recta. Él tomó un mechón de su pelo entre sus manos y Mika se apartó por reflejo; no obstante, el muchacho tiró bruscamente de ella y Hiryū se quedó donde estaba.

El chico, segundos después, se alejó. O al menos eso advirtió Hiryū cuando escuchó pasos retirándose. Estaba ansiosa, curiosa. Quería saber qué es lo que iba a experimentar esa vez, quería probar nuevas cosas. Cualquier cosa que la hiciera sufrir placenteramente le serviría.

—¿Qué es lo que tienes ahí? —le habían preguntado en la Universidad.

—Oh, eh... —balbuceó ella colocando su mano encima de la curvatura de su cuello para tapar el latigazo y la marca de los dientes. Sonrió con nerviosismo; sus compañeros se miraron entre sí: nunca la habían visto tan vulnerable—. Me quemé—se limitó a responder con más serenidad.

—Uf, eso tarda unos días en irse —le comentó Yui, quien no le preguntó nada acerca de lo que había sucedido. Había dado por sobreentendido que había disfrutado sin importar cómo.

Mika, por supuesto, se enfadó con la rubia y la riñó por haberla dejado abandonada. Yui se limitó a encogerse de hombros y a lanzar indirectas que, por supuesto, Hiryū no respondió en ningún momento. No sucumbió a sus provocaciones y disimuló lo mejor que su experiencia en teatro le permitió.

—No relajes la espalda —musitó él.

—L-lo sien... ¡Ah! —gimió. Le quemaba la piel, le ardía—. ¿Eso es... cera de una vela? —jadeó con la espalda arqueada y las manos apoyadas en el suelo como si fuera una perra.

—Espalda receta, te dije —refunfuñó el muchacho echándole más cera en toda la columna vertebral. Ella se arqueó aún más y gimoteó y gritó de dolor. Él se acuclilló próximo a su oreja—. ¿Qué te gustaría que te hiciera, estúpida? —le preguntó. La joven, temblando, trató de tranquilizar su respiración, tragando saliva—. Te he hecho una pregunta, fulana—masculló él vertiendo sobre ella lo que quedaba de cera derretida.

—¡Ah...!

Él la cogió bruscamente del pelo y la levantó, obligándola a dejar el suelo para aguantarse nuevamente sobre sus rodillas.

—¿Qué es lo que querrías?

—Yo...—balbuceó con los puños apretados. La cera le cayó sobre los muslos y Mika reprimió otro grito.

—¿Te falta la voz o qué?

—Me gustaría...

—Cuando gritas lo haces más fuerte.

—¡Me gustaría...!

—¿Qué te gustaría? —se mofó él cerca de su rostro.

—M-me gustaría que... —respondió con más timidez, girando el rostro hacia un lado para no sentir su aliento tan próximo.Él se inclinó aún más cerca.

—¿Qué te gustaría? —preguntó con esa voz ronca y rasposa que la hizo estremecer.

Mika cerró los ojos debajo de las vendas y apretó aún más puños, excitada con tan solo pensarlo. Excitada y negligente.

—¡Me gustaría que... que me llenaras nuevamente...!—mintió sin pensar.

—¿Es eso lo que te gustaría? ¿Segura? —inquirió con condescendencia—. Si me mientes... —gruñó él levantándose—. Te castigaré, futura meretriz —zanjó echándole agua fría encima. La muchacha jadeó de la sorpresa, pero se mantuvo firme: con la espalda recta y de rodillas. El dolor ardiente de la cera desapareció al momento—. ¿Entendido? —demandó golpeándola con el látigo.

El dolor se había intensificado; se hizo hecho más intenso y vívido. Rozaba la agonía de lo lastimero; sin embrago, a Mika le gustaba. Tendía a querer flirtear con ese tipo de sentimientos a pesar de no estar siempre disponible.

Ella soltó un alarido de dolor y bajó más fuertemente los párpados, pero asintió.

»Déjame oírte. ¿Te ha quedado claro? —repitió dándole otro latigazo.

—¡Sí —gimoteó—, me ha quedado claro!

—Entonces... —masculló él dando la vuelta para situarse frente a ella. Se agachó y la agarró de la parte trasera de la cabeza, empujándola hacia su cuerpo para que lo sintiera cerca, para que supiera que la descubriría si mentía. Para mirarla a la cara y que Hiryū supiera que estaba allí—, ¿qué es lo que te gustaría que te hiciera?

—Quítame la venda —dijo de pronto.

—¿Qué?

—Q-quiero decírtelo con la venda fuera... —se corrigió, sabiendo que había sido demasiado autoritaria. Ese chico la imponía y tenía cierto temor (pero deseo a la vez) de que la golpeara para saciar su rabia. No le habría desagradado la idea. Sin embargo, Mika no sabía si sería capaz de aguantar tanto.

Él chasqueó la lengua.

—Menudo incordio —murmuró.

Igualmente hizo lo que le pidió y se la sacó. Hiryū parpadeó varias veces, pero no consiguió ver nada. Extendió los brazos y sintió los hombros y los brazos de él. El chico se apartó bruscamente.

—¿Pero qué te crees que haces? —preguntó malhumorado.

—Saber dónde estás —contestó con algún balbuceo. Levantó un poco la cabeza y trató de mirarlo. El corazón le iba a mil. La espalda le dolía. Los hombros le picaban del dolor. Se sentía humillada, menospreciada. Y por eso le gustaba tanto y quería continuar. Además, tenía la esperanza de tener relaciones otra vez con ese chico que la había hecho correrse dos veces; ambas con algo de sufrimiento—. Me gustaría... —empezó, relamiéndose los labios, pensativa. Con tan solo pensarlo ya necesitaba notarlo otra vez.

Y sin evitarlo, su rostro se convirtió en uno de los siete pecados capitales, en uno cuyo significado solamente encajaba ahí: el de la lujuria. Soltó un jadeo y se mordió el labio inferior con las manos fuertemente cerradas en un puño, clavándose las uñas en la piel, temblando.

»Me gustaría que me destruyeras —resolló, deseando placer doloroso inmediato; sintió un escalofrío y gimió. Se abrazó a sí misma al notar que el deleite se creaba en su pecho y empezaba a esparcirse a su alrededor—. Me gustaría que me golpearas, que me echaras lo que sea, que me insultaras o me humillaras... Puedes atarme, amordazarme, inmovilizarme... ¡Puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo! Pero por favor..., hazlo, ¡hazme daño!—se sinceró con el gozo recorriendo su cuerpo entero, sintiendo que podría llegar al orgasmo con tan solo pensar en todas esas torturas—. ¡Destrúyeme! Usa todo lo que tengas... Pero hazlo.

El silencio después de esa frase de esas palabras fue largo, prolongando. Incluso ella se planteó la opción de la huida de ese muchacho. No había querido asustarlo ni tampoco ahuyentarlo; de momento había sido el único que la había satisfecho y Mika lo deseaba; lo deseaba en cuerpo y alma.

—Estás completamente loca —dijo con un tono satisfecho después de la pausa. Ella sonrió con ansias de algo, de cualquier cosa—. Joder —reiteró situándose frente a ella—, has logrado excitarme con tu pequeño discurso, fulana barata.

Él la tomó de las muñecas y deslizó sus dedos por sus manos, guiando sus manos hacia arriba. Mika sintió una superficie y jadeó al notar el tacto, al notar la forma. Se mordió el labio inferior y tragó saliva.

—¿Q-quieres que...? —preguntó tímidamente, notado su definida y delgada cintura.

Él la agarró bruscamente del pelo y la guió hacia adelante, haciéndola abrir la boca para metérselo. La chica cerró los ojos y empezó a moverse, acariciando el principio del miembro con sus extremidades mientras con sus labios acariciaba el final. El joven soltó un gruñido y siguió tirando débilmente de su pelo para que se centrara en la cabeza de la longitud y con sus dedos masajeara la parte principal.

Lo escuchó maldecir.

Se sintió halagada.

—Usa la lengua —masculló él tensando la mandíbula. Y ella usó la lengua como bien le dijo—. Joder.

Ese chico era un malhablado.

Mika siguió lamiendo y tocando hasta que él se lo permitió. No le cabía entero, y sentía que en cualquier momento se ahogaría, pero la excitaba escucharlo disfrutar gracias a ella. Así que intentó separar más los labios y aumentar la velocidad. La palpitación en su intimidad se hizo mayor y eso la hizo aumentar la velocidad y la intensidad.

Sin embargo, antes de hacer nada, él la tiró violentamente al suelo —a pesar de los latigazos— y se situó entre sus piernas, buscando el lugar adecuado. La chica alzó los brazos para rodear su cuello, pero el chico agarró ambas manos y las empujó contra el cemento encima de la cabeza de ella para evitar un movimiento como el que quiso hacer.

—Te va a doler tanto que mañana no podrás ni caminar —masculló él, penentrándola sin delicadez alguna. El chico soltó un jadeo por la intensidad con la que había entrado y se quedo quieto unos segundos, disfrutándolo.

—¡Ah...! —gimió arqueando la espalda.

Abrió los ojos con las piernas temblando y tensó sus brazos alzados, quedándose inmóvil de cintura para abajo durante unos instantes. El joven volvió a moverse y cerró más el agarre que tenía en sus muñecas, lastimándola.

Había sido limpio, aunque se encontrara un poco estrecha, y, francamente, le había dolido. Lo que la había frustrado había sido no haber podido sentir su orgasmo en sus labios. Tenía presente que hubiera estado unos momentos más y se habría corrido.

Ella se colgó de su cintura con sus piernas cuando las fuerzas regresaron a ella e intentó balancearse. Notó los pantalones del chico; el sonido del cinturón picar constantemente contra el suelo. No se los había quitado del todo. Mika fue consciente de que él se había encontrado tan ansioso como ella y eso la hizo sonrojarse.

—¡Me duele! —jadeó cerrando los ojos, ya descubiertos, con vehemencia.

—Te he dicho que lo haría, idiota —gruñó él soltando sus manos para ponerlas en su cadera y adentrarse aún más—. Joder —bramó por tercera vez en su oreja.

Descendió su boca hasta su cuello y hombro, esparciendo pequeñas lamidas y mordiscos, balanceándose con la misma velocidad con la que había empezado.

La chica echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se quedó sin energías por segunda vez, dejando que él se encargara de los movimientos mientras, a su misma vez, el chico descendía sus extremidades con fuerza por su espalda y las colocaba en su cadera, y se rindió de intentar moverse a su ritmo, limitándose a entregarse y a dejarse embriagar.

Sintió esa mano deslizarse por su trasero; sintió la otra ahuecando un pecho; sintió la boca dejando marcas dolorosas por allá donde pasaba; sintió su cintura chocar contra la suya; lo sintió dentro; lo sintió caliente; lo sintió grande; lo sintió placentero y doloroso.

—¡Me duele! —gimió después de unos escasos segundos—. ¡P-para... M-me haces dañ...! —gimoteó abriendo nuevamente los ojos.

—Cállate —gruñó él de forma jadeante.

No había contacto piel contra piel. La camiseta la tenía puesta, y las piernas del muchacho estaban cubiertas. La muchacha habría deseado acariciar cada parte de él, poder recrearse mentalmente su imagen. ¿Cómo sería? ¿Qué aspecto tendría? Así que, sin miedo a recibir un golpe, llevó sus manos a la parte trasera de la camiseta, sacándosela antes de él poder reaccionar. Y aunque el joven lo notó, esa vez no le gritó.

Ella, vacilante, acarició su espalda. Sintió los hombros tensos, la espalda ancha. Sintió su cintura y fue descendiendo hasta notar el torso, que se balanceaba. El chico dejó de moverse con tanta fuerza. La chica notó los abdominales y, sin quererlo, se ruborizó. Descendió por su pecho con suavidad, casi haciéndole un masaje. Llegó a su clavícula y se quedó en su cuello, gimiendo en su oreja.

Entonces, el joven volvió a apartarle las manos y las dejó en el suelo, embistiendo con las fuerzas regeneradas. Hiryū jadeó y arqueó la espalda, sintiendo una boca morder cada trozo de su piel.

—M-me duele... —repitió, sintiendo el orgasmo cerca—. C-creo que...

Se estremeció, tensando brazos y piernas y apretando su mandíbula.

Dejó de hacer cualquier movimiento existente con su cuerpo y, por una fracción de segundo, el tiempo se detuvo y solo estaba ella en ese espacio con la respiración agitada. Pero al instante siguió sintiendo como alguien seguía empujado dentro de ella con la labor de correrse él también. Así que no pudo relajarse y tuvo que seguir sintiendo el camino del segundo clímax.

Él chasqueó la lengua y se enterró una última vez hasta correrse, haciendo temblar todo el ser de ella al ser llenada. La muchacha notó que el chico apoyaba su frente en su hombro para posteriormente morderlo otra vez, calmándose, agitado. Se quedaron en esa posición unos minutos. Ella sintiendo las consecuencias del orgasmo del chico y él relajando su respiración para poder ejercer ese tono de autoridad en su voz. Le habría gustado quedarse así.

Al no perder nada por probarlo, se deshizo de las manos calientes del chico y las volvió a poner en su espalda, acariciándolo con libertad. Y como él no la echó y siguió relajando su respiración, continuó regalándole caricias hasta que le entró el sueño.

Todo fue paz y tranquilidad hasta que el chico se levantó sin suavidad y se alejó.

Mika se sentó a duras penas, medio dormida con el dolor latente en su piel. Intentó levantarse. Fue totalmente en vano. Si no fuera porque él regresó para darle su ropa, se habría caído. El muchacho se vio obligado a sujetarla del codo para que no se estrellara contra el suelo, así que el impacto fue contra su pecho desnudo.

—Lo siento—dijo Mika al momento. Se separó del chico en contra de su voluntad; la piel de él era suave y lista para ser acariciada. El muchacho no replicó ni le gritó por ello y se limitó a observarla. Estaba inusualmente callado en comparación a todo lo que le decía cuando había un contacto físico repentino.

Hizo una mueca y se puso la mano en la cintura como si fuera una persona con dolores de espalda. Además, dolores de espalda tenía. De espalda, de hombros, de cintura... Y encima tenía el pelo húmedo a causa del agua fría.

—Vístete ya —gruñó élcomo si no hubiera pasado nada.

La muchacha asintió y, dándose la vuelta (pues la timidez estaba de vuelta a pesar de haber chillado, rogado, suplicado y gemido delante del chico), se vistió en menos de veinte segundos.

—Oh... —dijo cuando quiso abrocharse los botones de la camisa. Los botones se habían desprendido y no lo había recordado. Además, ella no quería salir con media camisa abierta.

Él resopló.

—Joder —gruñó él. Mika escuchó el sonido de su cinturón ser colocado. A Hiryū deseaba en esos momentos verlo sin camiseta; se sintió tentada a acercarse y acariciarle la piel por pura seducción. Tragó saliva y trató de reprimir un jadeo; en vano. Él lo apreció. El joven le lanzó una sudadera tras eso—. Vete ya —masculló.

Ella sonrió tímidamente.

—Sí —balbuceó agachándose con una mueca para recoger su bolso—. Nos vemos —tartamudeó mirando atrás antes de marcharse.

Dicho eso y una sonrisa, cerró por segunda vez la puerta número uno.

Cuando llegó a casa, lo primero que hizo fue encerrarse en el baño. El pelo ya lo tenía seco por el aire. Se relamió los labios, nerviosa, y se miró al espejo, apoyando ambas manos en la pica para observarse mejor. Estaba roja. Los pómulos totalmente sonrojados. Antes de todo, se tomó las píldoras anticonceptivas y prosiguió a quitarse la sudadera.

Cuando la tuvo en sus extremidades, dejó de respirar durante unos segundos. Dudosa, acercó la nariz a la ropa, cerró los ojos y olió. Por poco se fundió. Sí que olía a él. Los recuerdos de esa noche la invadieron de pronto. Se deleitó esos instantes con lo que tenía entre manos y abrazó la prenda de ropa sonrojándose sin darse cuenta.

Se sentía una acosadora y una sucia, así que lanzó la sudadera al lavabo y trató de no mirarla más.

Antes de devolver la vista al espejo, se sacó la camiseta rota sin botones. La dejó encima de la sudadera y, respirando hondo después de despojarse de lo que le quedaba de vestimenta, levantó los párpados y se contempló.

Con las manos temblando se tocó los hombros. Tenían varias mordeduras y estaban rojos, con una visible marca de la cera de la vela. Nerviosa y casi jadeante, se dio la vuelta, mirando su espalda. Se acarició suavemente las marcas de los latigazos. Cerró los ojos momentáneamente para no excitarse.

Sintiendo que no podría controlarse, se vistió a toda prisa y salió del baño sin mirar atrás.

Sin embargo, ya había decidido que quería repetir y que, definitivamente, volvería.

* * *

**Jeloudah.**

**Terminé exámenes.**

**Bueno, en teoría aún tengo dos la semana que viene.**

**PERO NO PASA NADA.**

**¡Gracias! 3**

**¡Nos leemos próximamente! :3**

—TheCrazyOfBooks


	5. Capítulo 4

* * *

* * *

**Repetición**

* * *

Nerviosa, se peinó el pelo con los dedos y abrió la puerta, cogiendo aire. Esa mañana se había levantando de buen humor e incluso se lo había planchado; sabía que había sido una estupidez nada sensata, pero le apetecía y no se lo pensó dos veces.

Se sentía tan ansiosa y curiosa como la primera vez y, aunque sabía lo que se hacía, seguía con ese cosquilleo en su interior. La liberación, de todo en general, que había tenido gracias al chico durante el sexo había sido crucial. Se había pero no se había concentrado del todo en sus estudios. Por una parte sí lo había hecho; no se sentía tan agobiada. Pero por otra, ese mágico lugar la había estado seduciendo cada vez que ese muchacho cruzaba por sus pensamientos: y eso era la mayor parte del tiempo.

—Veo que has vuelto —dijo la jovencita de la otra vez, sonriendo. Por fortuna, no estaba mascando chicle. Y por suerte, tampoco había casi cola.

«Normal», pensó Mika, «es miércoles».

—Sí —respondió, más tímida que de costumbre.

—¿Te gustó? —preguntó ella, guiñándole un ojo.

—Bueno... Fue diferente —se limitó a responder, azorada—. ¿Y tú? —preguntó de vuelta.

—Genial —respondió, incluso emocionada. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo—. El chico de mi puerta es muy dulce.

«¿Dulce?». De alguna forma la desconcertó que le hubiera dicho eso, pues Mika había creído que la mayoría eran como el de la puerta uno.

—¿Y a qué te refieres con «El chico de mi puerta»? —repuso.

—Oh —soltó una risa nerviosa—. Te diré un pequeño secreto —susurró, mirando de lado a lado. Hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercara. Ella obedeció, curiosa—. Estas cámaras que están en los pasillos... —las señaló—, están en todas las puertas. Los chicos o chicas que... Bueno, realizan este trabajo, nos seleccionan y se lo dicen a la central, que es quien nos dice a qué puerta ir —explicó ruborizada, enrollándose un mechón de pelo en su dedo índice.

Ese día llevaba un pitillo rojo chillón que parecía quedarle pequeño de largo, pues no llegaba hasta sus tobillos. Pero de cintura y de pierna se le ajustaba a la perfección, favoreciendo su silueta. De nuevo vestía un top ajustado. No obstante, este era de color negro y no tenía ni tiras ni mangas.

—Vaya —asintió.

«Así que ellos o ellas nos seleccionan».

—¿Y... y cómo es?

—¿Disculpa?

La jovencita se mordió el labio inferior.

—El chico de la puerta uno —reiteró—, ¿cómo es? Es todo un misterio. Pocas han sido escogidas por él.

Mika se sintió halagada por ello.

—Bueno, es... es... —balbuceó. No sabía exactamente cómo describirlo.

¿Feroz? ¿Sádico? Tenía la sensación de que, si se lo decía, no la miraría con buenos ojos. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que a ella le iba más lo dulce.

—Si no quieres decírmelo da igual —repuso ella al verla tan indecisa—. Pero eso sí, ponte delante de mí.

La muchacha obedeció, pero la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque quiero ver si la puerta uno te vuelve a llamar.

La chica abrió la boca para replicar, siendo consciente de que la sonrisa que le estaba dedicando su compañera era de pura mofa. No obstante, la voz de la mujer que anunciaba las puertas interrumpió sus palabras y el establecimiento entero se quedó en silencio:

—Hiryū Mika, puerta uno, por favor.

La más chica soltó un grito, demasiado agudo para los oídos de Mika, de la emoción.

—¡La puerta uno otra vez!—exclamó como si Hiryū no lo hubiera escuchado.

Ella asintió, colocándose el mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. Se sentía, de alguna forma, orgullosa. Era el centro de atención de todas las miradas y, aunque estaba relativamente acostumbrada, se seguía sintiendo soberbiamente cohibida con tantos pares de ojos fijos en su persona.

—Sí—murmuró con modestia y una sonrisa disimulada.

—¡Pásalo bien! —insistió dándole un pequeño empujón.

Mika sonrió y observó a los demás presentes. Estos no la observaban de forma despectiva (sí envidiosa, pero no de mala manera), sino que además sonrieron.

Ella cogió aire y, más decidida, entró en la estancia a oscuras y aguardó. Decidió dejar el bolso en el suelo, pues esa vez no se lo había dado a los amables chicos que habían salido a recoger pertenencias. La vez anterior había tenido que ir a por él y con lo recién sucedido en su interior no pudo pensar bien, y tampoco formular una sola frase coherente. Las piernas le habían temblado y había tenido que apoyarse en la pared para hablar con la recepcionista.

—Así que has vuelto —gruñó él. La chica se sobresaltó. Tragó saliva y asintió lentamente conteniendo una sonrisa nerviosa—. Acércate —ordenó.

Esa orden directa había sido más bien melosa; con un tono más seductor que la primera vez. Mika no supo cómo sentirse al principio y se limitó a obedecer de forma sumisa. Agachó la cabeza y tragó saliva.

Supo que había llegado más o menos a su objetivo cuando olió el aroma del chico; la embriagó. Temblorosa de la emoción, se relamió los labios. El chico tomó su mentón con brusquedad y lo hizo mover a un lado para observar su rostro. Hiryū cerró los ojos por reflejo y esperó. Después de unos segundos, los cuales se dedicó única y exclusivamente a mirarla, le vendó los ojos.

—Quítate la ropa —masculló.

Mika asintió y empezó a desabrocharse la camisa blanca. Supo que lo hizo de forma exageradamente lenta cuando él golpeó sus manos con el látigo. La joven soltó un leve gimoteo y frenó durante unos instantes.

El chico se inclinó hacia delante.

—¿Cuándo te he dicho que te detuvieras? —musitó la voz, cerca de la curvatura de su cuello.

—Nunca —balbuceó, siguiendo con su labor.

Impaciente, él tiró de la camisa con violencia y se la rompió, haciendo saltar algunos botones. Ella bajó inconscientemente sus brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo y esperó algún golpe. Sin embargo, el joven no hizo nada más y esperó.

Mika se sintió insatisfecha cuando no recibió ningún castigo. «Respira. Tienes que tomarlo con calma, no te muestres tan ansiosa. Todo a su debido tiempo...».

—Sigue desnudándote —bordó él.

La chica se quitó los pantalones cortos más deprisa que la camisa.

Primero una pierna... Y después la otra. El látigo golpeó sus glúteos.

Ella se puso irguió de un jadeo.

—Sigue.

—S-sí.

Se desabrochó el sujetador y se despojó de lo que le quedaba de ropa interior, incluyendo las sandalias que aún no se había quitado.

—De rodillas.

La muchacha volvió a tragar saliva con la excitación entre sus piernas. Se sentó como le ordenó: con las manos encima de sus muslos y la espalda bien recta. Él tomó un mechón de su pelo entre sus manos y Mika se apartó por reflejo; no obstante, el muchacho tiró bruscamente de ella y Hiryū se quedó donde estaba.

El chico, segundos después, se alejó. O al menos eso advirtió Hiryū cuando escuchó pasos retirándose. Estaba ansiosa, curiosa. Quería saber qué es lo que iba a experimentar esa vez, quería probar nuevas cosas. Cualquier cosa que la hiciera sufrir placenteramente le serviría.

—¿Qué es lo que tienes ahí? —le habían preguntado en la Universidad.

—Oh, eh... —balbuceó ella colocando su mano encima de la curvatura de su cuello para tapar el latigazo y la marca de los dientes. Sonrió con nerviosismo; sus compañeros se miraron entre sí: nunca la habían visto tan vulnerable—. Me quemé—se limitó a responder con más serenidad.

—Uf, eso tarda unos días en irse —le comentó Yui, quien no le preguntó nada acerca de lo que había sucedido. Había dado por sobreentendido que había disfrutado sin importar cómo.

Mika, por supuesto, se enfadó con la rubia y la riñó por haberla dejado abandonada. Yui se limitó a encogerse de hombros y a lanzar indirectas que, por supuesto, Hiryū no respondió en ningún momento. No sucumbió a sus provocaciones y disimuló lo mejor que su experiencia en teatro le permitió.

—No relajes la espalda —musitó él.

—L-lo sien... ¡Ah! —gimió. Le quemaba la piel, le ardía—. ¿Eso es... cera de una vela? —jadeó con la espalda arqueada y las manos apoyadas en el suelo como si fuera una perra.

—Espalda receta, te dije —refunfuñó el muchacho echándole más cera en toda la columna vertebral. Ella se arqueó aún más y gimoteó y gritó de dolor. Él se acuclilló próximo a su oreja—. ¿Qué te gustaría que te hiciera, estúpida? —le preguntó. La joven, temblando, trató de tranquilizar su respiración, tragando saliva—. Te he hecho una pregunta, fulana—masculló él vertiendo sobre ella lo que quedaba de cera derretida.

—¡Ah...!

Él la cogió bruscamente del pelo y la levantó, obligándola a dejar el suelo para aguantarse nuevamente sobre sus rodillas.

—¿Qué es lo que querrías?

—Yo...—balbuceó con los puños apretados. La cera le cayó sobre los muslos y Mika reprimió otro grito.

—¿Te falta la voz o qué?

—Me gustaría...

—Cuando gritas lo haces más fuerte.

—¡Me gustaría...!

—¿Qué te gustaría? —se mofó él cerca de su rostro.

—M-me gustaría que... —respondió con más timidez, girando el rostro hacia un lado para no sentir su aliento tan próximo.Él se inclinó aún más cerca.

—¿Qué te gustaría? —preguntó con esa voz ronca y rasposa que la hizo estremecer.

Mika cerró los ojos debajo de las vendas y apretó aún más puños, excitada con tan solo pensarlo. Excitada y negligente.

—¡Me gustaría que... que me llenaras nuevamente...!—mintió sin pensar.

—¿Es eso lo que te gustaría? ¿Segura? —inquirió con condescendencia—. Si me mientes... —gruñó él levantándose—. Te castigaré, futura meretriz —zanjó echándole agua fría encima. La muchacha jadeó de la sorpresa, pero se mantuvo firme: con la espalda recta y de rodillas. El dolor ardiente de la cera desapareció al momento—. ¿Entendido? —demandó golpeándola con el látigo.

El dolor se había intensificado; se hizo hecho más intenso y vívido. Rozaba la agonía de lo lastimero; sin embrago, a Mika le gustaba. Tendía a querer flirtear con ese tipo de sentimientos a pesar de no estar siempre disponible.

Ella soltó un alarido de dolor y bajó más fuertemente los párpados, pero asintió.

»Déjame oírte. ¿Te ha quedado claro? —repitió dándole otro latigazo.

—¡Sí —gimoteó—, me ha quedado claro!

—Entonces... —masculló él dando la vuelta para situarse frente a ella. Se agachó y la agarró de la parte trasera de la cabeza, empujándola hacia su cuerpo para que lo sintiera cerca, para que supiera que la descubriría si mentía. Para mirarla a la cara y que Hiryū supiera que estaba allí—, ¿qué es lo que te gustaría que te hiciera?

—Quítame la venda —dijo de pronto.

—¿Qué?

—Q-quiero decírtelo con la venda fuera... —se corrigió, sabiendo que había sido demasiado autoritaria. Ese chico la imponía y tenía cierto temor (pero deseo a la vez) de que la golpeara para saciar su rabia. No le habría desagradado la idea. Sin embargo, Mika no sabía si sería capaz de aguantar tanto.

Él chasqueó la lengua.

—Menudo incordio —murmuró.

Igualmente hizo lo que le pidió y se la sacó. Hiryū parpadeó varias veces, pero no consiguió ver nada. Extendió los brazos y sintió los hombros y los brazos de él. El chico se apartó bruscamente.

—¿Pero qué te crees que haces? —preguntó malhumorado.

—Saber dónde estás —contestó con algún balbuceo. Levantó un poco la cabeza y trató de mirarlo. El corazón le iba a mil. La espalda le dolía. Los hombros le picaban del dolor. Se sentía humillada, menospreciada. Y por eso le gustaba tanto y quería continuar. Además, tenía la esperanza de tener relaciones otra vez con ese chico que la había hecho correrse dos veces; ambas con algo de sufrimiento—. Me gustaría... —empezó, relamiéndose los labios, pensativa. Con tan solo pensarlo ya necesitaba notarlo otra vez.

Y sin evitarlo, su rostro se convirtió en uno de los siete pecados capitales, en uno cuyo significado solamente encajaba ahí: el de la lujuria. Soltó un jadeo y se mordió el labio inferior con las manos fuertemente cerradas en un puño, clavándose las uñas en la piel, temblando.

»Me gustaría que me destruyeras —resolló, deseando placer doloroso inmediato; sintió un escalofrío y gimió. Se abrazó a sí misma al notar que el deleite se creaba en su pecho y empezaba a esparcirse a su alrededor—. Me gustaría que me golpearas, que me echaras lo que sea, que me insultaras o me humillaras... Puedes atarme, amordazarme, inmovilizarme... ¡Puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo! Pero por favor..., hazlo, ¡hazme daño!—se sinceró con el gozo recorriendo su cuerpo entero, sintiendo que podría llegar al orgasmo con tan solo pensar en todas esas torturas—. ¡Destrúyeme! Usa todo lo que tengas... Pero hazlo.

El silencio después de esa frase de esas palabras fue largo, prolongando. Incluso ella se planteó la opción de la huida de ese muchacho. No había querido asustarlo ni tampoco ahuyentarlo; de momento había sido el único que la había satisfecho y Mika lo deseaba; lo deseaba en cuerpo y alma.

—Estás completamente loca —dijo con un tono satisfecho después de la pausa. Ella sonrió con ansias de algo, de cualquier cosa—. Joder —reiteró situándose frente a ella—, has logrado excitarme con tu pequeño discurso, fulana barata.

Él la tomó de las muñecas y deslizó sus dedos por sus manos, guiando sus manos hacia arriba. Mika sintió una superficie y jadeó al notar el tacto, al notar la forma. Se mordió el labio inferior y tragó saliva.

—¿Q-quieres que...? —preguntó tímidamente, notado su definida y delgada cintura.

Él la agarró bruscamente del pelo y la guió hacia adelante, haciéndola abrir la boca para metérselo. La chica cerró los ojos y empezó a moverse, acariciando el principio del miembro con sus extremidades mientras con sus labios acariciaba el final. El joven soltó un gruñido y siguió tirando débilmente de su pelo para que se centrara en la cabeza de la longitud y con sus dedos masajeara la parte principal.

Lo escuchó maldecir.

Se sintió halagada.

—Usa la lengua —masculló él tensando la mandíbula. Y ella usó la lengua como bien le dijo—. Joder.

Ese chico era un malhablado.

Mika siguió lamiendo y tocando hasta que él se lo permitió. No le cabía entero, y sentía que en cualquier momento se ahogaría, pero la excitaba escucharlo disfrutar gracias a ella. Así que intentó separar más los labios y aumentar la velocidad. La palpitación en su intimidad se hizo mayor y eso la hizo aumentar la velocidad y la intensidad.

Sin embargo, antes de hacer nada, él la tiró violentamente al suelo —a pesar de los latigazos— y se situó entre sus piernas, buscando el lugar adecuado. La chica alzó los brazos para rodear su cuello, pero el chico agarró ambas manos y las empujó contra el cemento encima de la cabeza de ella para evitar un movimiento como el que quiso hacer.

—Te va a doler tanto que mañana no podrás ni caminar —masculló él, penentrándola sin delicadez alguna. El chico soltó un jadeo por la intensidad con la que había entrado y se quedo quieto unos segundos, disfrutándolo.

—¡Ah...! —gimió arqueando la espalda.

Abrió los ojos con las piernas temblando y tensó sus brazos alzados, quedándose inmóvil de cintura para abajo durante unos instantes. El joven volvió a moverse y cerró más el agarre que tenía en sus muñecas, lastimándola.

Había sido limpio, aunque se encontrara un poco estrecha, y, francamente, le había dolido. Lo que la había frustrado había sido no haber podido sentir su orgasmo en sus labios. Tenía presente que hubiera estado unos momentos más y se habría corrido.

Ella se colgó de su cintura con sus piernas cuando las fuerzas regresaron a ella e intentó balancearse. Notó los pantalones del chico; el sonido del cinturón picar constantemente contra el suelo. No se los había quitado del todo. Mika fue consciente de que él se había encontrado tan ansioso como ella y eso la hizo sonrojarse.

—¡Me duele! —jadeó cerrando los ojos, ya descubiertos, con vehemencia.

—Te he dicho que lo haría, idiota —gruñó él soltando sus manos para ponerlas en su cadera y adentrarse aún más—. Joder —bramó por tercera vez en su oreja.

Descendió su boca hasta su cuello y hombro, esparciendo pequeñas lamidas y mordiscos, balanceándose con la misma velocidad con la que había empezado.

La chica echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se quedó sin energías por segunda vez, dejando que él se encargara de los movimientos mientras, a su misma vez, el chico descendía sus extremidades con fuerza por su espalda y las colocaba en su cadera, y se rindió de intentar moverse a su ritmo, limitándose a entregarse y a dejarse embriagar.

Sintió esa mano deslizarse por su trasero; sintió la otra ahuecando un pecho; sintió la boca dejando marcas dolorosas por allá donde pasaba; sintió su cintura chocar contra la suya; lo sintió dentro; lo sintió caliente; lo sintió grande; lo sintió placentero y doloroso.

—¡Me duele! —gimió después de unos escasos segundos—. ¡P-para... M-me haces dañ...! —gimoteó abriendo nuevamente los ojos.

—Cállate —gruñó él de forma jadeante.

No había contacto piel contra piel. La camiseta la tenía puesta, y las piernas del muchacho estaban cubiertas. La muchacha habría deseado acariciar cada parte de él, poder recrearse mentalmente su imagen. ¿Cómo sería? ¿Qué aspecto tendría? Así que, sin miedo a recibir un golpe, llevó sus manos a la parte trasera de la camiseta, sacándosela antes de él poder reaccionar. Y aunque el joven lo notó, esa vez no le gritó.

Ella, vacilante, acarició su espalda. Sintió los hombros tensos, la espalda ancha. Sintió su cintura y fue descendiendo hasta notar el torso, que se balanceaba. El chico dejó de moverse con tanta fuerza. La chica notó los abdominales y, sin quererlo, se ruborizó. Descendió por su pecho con suavidad, casi haciéndole un masaje. Llegó a su clavícula y se quedó en su cuello, gimiendo en su oreja.

Entonces, el joven volvió a apartarle las manos y las dejó en el suelo, embistiendo con las fuerzas regeneradas. Hiryū jadeó y arqueó la espalda, sintiendo una boca morder cada trozo de su piel.

—M-me duele... —repitió, sintiendo el orgasmo cerca—. C-creo que...

Se estremeció, tensando brazos y piernas y apretando su mandíbula.

Dejó de hacer cualquier movimiento existente con su cuerpo y, por una fracción de segundo, el tiempo se detuvo y solo estaba ella en ese espacio con la respiración agitada. Pero al instante siguió sintiendo como alguien seguía empujado dentro de ella con la labor de correrse él también. Así que no pudo relajarse y tuvo que seguir sintiendo el camino del segundo clímax.

Él chasqueó la lengua y se enterró una última vez hasta correrse, haciendo temblar todo el ser de ella al ser llenada. La muchacha notó que el chico apoyaba su frente en su hombro para posteriormente morderlo otra vez, calmándose, agitado. Se quedaron en esa posición unos minutos. Ella sintiendo las consecuencias del orgasmo del chico y él relajando su respiración para poder ejercer ese tono de autoridad en su voz. Le habría gustado quedarse así.

Al no perder nada por probarlo, se deshizo de las manos calientes del chico y las volvió a poner en su espalda, acariciándolo con libertad. Y como él no la echó y siguió relajando su respiración, continuó regalándole caricias hasta que le entró el sueño.

Todo fue paz y tranquilidad hasta que el chico se levantó sin suavidad y se alejó.

Mika se sentó a duras penas, medio dormida con el dolor latente en su piel. Intentó levantarse. Fue totalmente en vano. Si no fuera porque él regresó para darle su ropa, se habría caído. El muchacho se vio obligado a sujetarla del codo para que no se estrellara contra el suelo, así que el impacto fue contra su pecho desnudo.

—Lo siento—dijo Mika al momento. Se separó del chico en contra de su voluntad; la piel de él era suave y lista para ser acariciada. El muchacho no replicó ni le gritó por ello y se limitó a observarla. Estaba inusualmente callado en comparación a todo lo que le decía cuando había un contacto físico repentino.

Hizo una mueca y se puso la mano en la cintura como si fuera una persona con dolores de espalda. Además, dolores de espalda tenía. De espalda, de hombros, de cintura... Y encima tenía el pelo húmedo a causa del agua fría.

—Vístete ya —gruñó élcomo si no hubiera pasado nada.

La muchacha asintió y, dándose la vuelta (pues la timidez estaba de vuelta a pesar de haber chillado, rogado, suplicado y gemido delante del chico), se vistió en menos de veinte segundos.

—Oh... —dijo cuando quiso abrocharse los botones de la camisa. Los botones se habían desprendido y no lo había recordado. Además, ella no quería salir con media camisa abierta.

Él resopló.

—Joder —gruñó él. Mika escuchó el sonido de su cinturón ser colocado. A Hiryū deseaba en esos momentos verlo sin camiseta; se sintió tentada a acercarse y acariciarle la piel por pura seducción. Tragó saliva y trató de reprimir un jadeo; en vano. Él lo apreció. El joven le lanzó una sudadera tras eso—. Vete ya —masculló.

Ella sonrió tímidamente.

—Sí —balbuceó agachándose con una mueca para recoger su bolso—. Nos vemos —tartamudeó mirando atrás antes de marcharse.

Dicho eso y una sonrisa, cerró por segunda vez la puerta número uno.

Cuando llegó a casa, lo primero que hizo fue encerrarse en el baño. El pelo ya lo tenía seco por el aire. Se relamió los labios, nerviosa, y se miró al espejo, apoyando ambas manos en la pica para observarse mejor. Estaba roja. Los pómulos totalmente sonrojados. Antes de todo, se tomó las píldoras anticonceptivas y prosiguió a quitarse la sudadera.

Cuando la tuvo en sus extremidades, dejó de respirar durante unos segundos. Dudosa, acercó la nariz a la ropa, cerró los ojos y olió. Por poco se fundió. Sí que olía a él. Los recuerdos de esa noche la invadieron de pronto. Se deleitó esos instantes con lo que tenía entre manos y abrazó la prenda de ropa sonrojándose sin darse cuenta.

Se sentía una acosadora y una sucia, así que lanzó la sudadera al lavabo y trató de no mirarla más.

Antes de devolver la vista al espejo, se sacó la camiseta rota sin botones. La dejó encima de la sudadera y, respirando hondo después de despojarse de lo que le quedaba de vestimenta, levantó los párpados y se contempló.

Con las manos temblando se tocó los hombros. Tenían varias mordeduras y estaban rojos, con una visible marca de la cera de la vela. Nerviosa y casi jadeante, se dio la vuelta, mirando su espalda. Se acarició suavemente las marcas de los latigazos. Cerró los ojos momentáneamente para no excitarse.

Sintiendo que no podría controlarse, se vistió a toda prisa y salió del baño sin mirar atrás.

Sin embargo, ya había decidido que quería repetir y que, definitivamente, volvería.

* * *

**Jeloudah.**

**Terminé exámenes.**

**Bueno, en teoría aún tengo dos la semana que viene.**

**PERO NO PASA NADA.**

**¡Gracias! 3**

**¡Nos leemos próximamente! :3**

—TheCrazyOfBooks


	6. Capítulo 5

* * *

**Must be destiny**

* * *

—Joder... —suspiró ella tapándose una parte de la cara con el codo.

Estaba estirada en la cama, a un lado, tocando el suelo con la mano libre y el pie derecho. El otro lo tenía sobre el colchón.

Llevaba tres semanas sin regresar al local «Sadistic!». Y eso que había estado frecuentando por dos meses y algo más; cada siete días estaba allí. Se sentía vacía, perdida e insatisfecha. Sabía que quería ir, que quería sentirlo; tanto dentro suyo invadiéndola como fuera golpeándola. Sentía una especie de desesperación que hacía años que no sentía. Lo anhelaba. Pero su orgullo enrevesado no la dejaba actuar.

Las marcas de los latigazos habían desaparecido casi por completo y eso la estaba, de cierta manera, decepcionando. Le gustaba mirarse al espejo y verlas ahí, presentes, rememorando buenos recuerdos que seguramente no volvería a saborear. Cada vez que las observaba la dejaban con la miel en los labios e intentaba reprimirse. Cerraba los ojos y se embargaba con el sentimiento de aún sentirlo a su lado, humillándola, haciéndola sentir completa. Y, sobre todo, sus besos. Oh, cuando empezó a besarla... Un día porque sí, Katsuki, buscó su boca y la encontró.

El verano había llegado y empezaba a quedar extraño que evitara ir a la playa o a la piscina. Sobre todo porque ella amaba el agua. Yui estaba aún más escéptica con su amiga, cínica. No se acababa de fiar de la versión que su compañera le daba. Pero pronto dejaría de sospechar, porque todas esas marcas desaparecerían. Eran prácticamente invisibles.

Mika se sentó en la cama y apoyó la espalda en la pared, pegando las rodillas al pecho, rodeándolas con los brazos para esconderse de la realidad.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué había decidido acabar así? Ella ni lo había visto. ¿Por qué no la dejó explicarse? Resopló.

—Joder —repitió.

Esa palabra es la que más había estado diciendo las últimas semanas y, aunque no era una chica a la que se la pudiera llamar exactamente refinada y santa, no era tan habitual escucharla decir eso.

Mika quería quitárselo de la cabeza. Quería deshacerse de su voz. Quería deshacerse del sabor de sus labios. Quería deshacerse de la sensación de sus toques, de sus golpes. Y a la vez no. Se mordió el labio inferior al pensar en todos los lados de la sala donde lo habían hecho. Meneó la cabeza con fuerza y apoyó su frente en sus rodillas, tratando de pensar en otras cosas.

Quería pero no quería, podía pero no podía. Tenía los medios pero no los usaría. Estaba confusa y perdida; sus sentimientos estaban jugando con ella y Mika no sabía cómo parar.

Por culpa de todo eso, los exámenes no le fueron como le podrían haber ido.Hiryū era alguien inteligente y se las había apañado con pinzas que sujetaron los hilos de la esperanza que pudo conseguir. Aprobó con notas relativamente aceptables, aunque Mika era competitiva y no se conformó con eso. Sin embargo, su cerebro no daba para más. Este último estaba en otra parte. En una persona en concreto.

Estaba tan sumida en sus tristes pensamientos que no había escuchado el timbre sonar. De forma perezosa y con dramatismo, bajó las escaleras como si ya no tuviera motivos para seguir existiendo en esa Tierra y abrió la puerta de malhumor. Era viernes por la tarde; la Universidad había acabado y prefería estar encerrada en la oscuridad de su cuarto que recibir a alguien y tener que hablarle.

Enarcó una ceja cuando delante de ella sonrió de forma forzada una mujer alta y esbelta, de curvas vertiginosas y escote pronunciado. Llevaba un vestido, por lo que parecía, dos tallas más pequeñas al que le correspondía y unos taconazos que le daban una buena altura como para tocar el techo de su casa con los pies planos. Levantó un poco la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos. La cara se le veía libre de arrugas, a pesar de que parecía estar entre los treinta y finales de estos mismos.

La fémina se echó el pelo rubio, casi platino y teñido, hacia atrás y observó a Hiryū con cierta condescendencia.

Al darle mala espina, Mika no dudó ni un segundo más.

—Lo siento, no quiero nada de lo que venda—dijo al instante cerrándole la puerta—. Esta casa está cerrada, vuelva otro día.

La más mayor de las dos interrumpió la acción antes de que finalizara y asomó la cabeza para llamar su atención.

—No he venido a vender nada—explicó con irritación. Hiryū, arqueando las cejas, se cruzó de brazos y la observó con suspicacia.

—¿Quién es usted? —inquirió intentando ser amable.

Estuvo tentada de cerrarle en la entrada por segunda vez y no abrir por más que insistiera. Se sentía incómoda y bastante cohibida con esa presencia. Yui se habría sorprendido de verla tan intimidada por algo así, por alguien así.

—La propietaria del local «Sadistic!» —respondió sin titubeos—. ¿Tú eres la chica que ha estado siendo llamada frecuentemente a la puerta uno? —le preguntó con cierto escepticismo. Sus ojos transmitían asco. Hiryū tenía la impresión de que ella era mierda que la mujer acababa de pisar, y eso no la hacía sentar bien.

A pesar de estar ofendida, recibió las palabras con sorpresa y dudó en responder. Frunció los labiosy se acarició la barbilla con la mano derecha, indecisa. ¿Por qué la jefa de ese local la estaría buscando? Con unamentira camuflada de verdad, Hiryū no quería volver a oír nada de ese establecimiento. Escondía esos anhelos con su justificado enfado y se convencía de que estaba enfadadísima con ese chico, se convencía de que no lo perdonaría hasta que él se disculpara.

—Sí, lo soy. ¿Y qué? —respondió a la defensiva.

Y cuando esa mujer parecía estar a punto de escupir sobre sus zapatos, a insultarla y a golpearla por algo que Mika aún desconocía,esa señora mayor la asombró por segunda vez cuando realizó una reverencia de 90 exactos. La más joven dio un paso hacia atrás y, incrédula, empezó a conjeturar el porqué de esa extraña situación. No se habría imaginado nunca que algo de esa magnitud podría haberle sucedido algún día.

Estaba empezando a sentir un poco de vergüenza ajena al verla realizar algo así y resopló, mirando al techo para después llevarse la mano a la frente y bufar.

—¡Por favor —exclamó—, regresa!

Mika, estupefacta, se frotó los ojos para cerciorarse de que eso no era un sueño demasiado realista.

—¿Disculpa?—inquirió queriendo corroborar esas palabras.

—¡Bakugou Katsuki ha renunciado a su trabajo! —insistió con la voz temblorosa.

—¿Bakugou Katsuki? —repuso ella frunciendo el ceño.

La mujer levantó un poco la cabeza para mirarla. Tenía los ojos humedecidos y, con una mueca, Hiryū pudo comprobar que no llevaba sujetador. Apartó rápidamente los ojos, avergonzada.

—El chico de la puerta uno —aclaró. Se reincorporó ajustándose la ropa y dio un paso al frente. Mika retrocedió arrugando la frente—. Necesito que regreses.

—Oye, oye —objetó Hiryū intentando marcar unos límites para que respetara su espacio personal—. Espera, relajémonos —reiteró, aún confusa y atónita—. A ver, ¿me estás diciendo que Bakugou Katsuki —empezó. Su pulso se descontroló al pronunciar su nombre: al fin sabía quién era—, el chico de la puerta uno que me ha estado solicitando por semanas seguidas, ha renunciado a su trabajo?

—Sí —asintió la mujer ya más calmada. Su rostro se había relajado y su postura también; se la veía vulnerable con una sonrisa agradable. Un cambio radical que no hizo sino aumentar la desconfianza de Mika.

—Vale, ¿y a mí eso qué? —preguntó con falso desinterés, con la ceja alzada y los brazos en la cintura. Por supuesto que le importaba, pero era un capullo y no iba a ceder.

—Ya te habrán explicado lo de los números.

—Pues no, la verdad.

—Bueno, es normal... Bakugou Katsuki es... —comenzó tragando saliva. Cogió aire y rectificó—: Era el número uno. Literalmente. Va por niveles. Sé que es algo que no se debería hacer pero... Pero lo encontré necesario. Y cuando Bakugou Katsuki...

—¿Podrías decir solo su nombre o apellido, por favor? Me irrita que tengas que decirlo cada vez que quieres nombrarlo.

—Pues cuando Bakugou seleccionaba a una chica... Esa chica repetía. Sin embargo, Bakugou no las volvía a solicitar... Y..., y..., y esas chicas querían sentirlo a él pero él... Y el caso es que —continuó, sonrojándose de pronto. No entendía cómo una mujer que imponía tanto respeto podía mostrar una imagen tan débil y sensual a la vez— cuando Bakugou hace magia con sus juegos... —explicó mordiéndose el labio inferior. A Hiryū la irritó que se mordiera el labio inferior de esa manera.

—¿Tú los has experimentado? —preguntó con escepticismo al percatarse del significado de sus palabras.

La mujer asintió tímidamente, jugueteando con sus manos.

—Por eso lo contraté —se excusó al ver el rostro de la muchacha: asco y disgusto. Decepción—. ¡M-muchas chicas (incluso chicos) vienen con la esperanza de ser escogidas por él! Y que haya dimitido... —susurró apenada.

—Sigo sin entender qué es lo que tengo que hacer yo—mintió.

—¡Vuelve! O búscalo... Por favor.

Ella entrecerró los ojos, recelosa. Por dentro estaba temblando como un flan, la excitación estaba presente. Ya sabía cómo se llamaba y estaba segura de que si lo viera por la calle lo reconocería. Y por una parte quería, pero por la otra no. Era un vaivén de impulsos difíciles de controlar.

—No saco provecho buscándolo —se limitó a responder encogiéndose de hombros—. Que tengas un buen...

—Por favor —repitió interrumpiéndola, arrodillándose, pegando la frente al suelo.

Mika se escandalizó y rápidamente la obligó a levantarse.

—¡No hagas eso! —exclamó con espanto. Suspiró y se llevó la mano a la frente, reflexionando. La mujer se la quedó mirando como si fuera una Diosa a punto de decidir su futuro. La joven gruñó con frustración, miró al cielo y volvió a estarse cabizbaja, indecisa—. Agh, ¡está bien!

La adulta sonrió con esperanzas.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó con los ojos centelleando.

—¡Sí, sí, maldición! Pero desparece de mi vista ya antes de que cambie de opinión.

Y sin darle tiempo a despedirse, la echó fuera del recibidor y cerró la puerta apoyándose en ella, dejándose caer hasta tocar con el culo al suelo. Pegó sus rodillas al pecho y escondió su cabeza en ellas. Suspiró. ¿Por qué? Quería olvidarse de él, pero no hacía más que ir en su busca.

¿Y cómo demonios lo encontraría?

* * *

Well, I hope you liked it.

Algo light antes de lo intenso)?

Esto es la calma antes de la tormenta en vez de la tormenta y después la calma.

¡Un voto me ayudaría mucho!

¡Gracias! 3

¡Nos leemos próximamente! :3

—TheCrazyOfBooks


	7. Capítulo 6

* * *

**Celosos reencuentros**

* * *

Soltó un bostezo de forma demasiado sonora y dramática y los de su alrededor la miraron de reojo. Mika se limitó a devolverles la mirada y a encogerse de hombros. Estaba cansada y no podía ocultarlo.

Se frotó un ojo con la mano y bebió de su café cuyo vaso llevaba su nombre: necesitaba despertarse si quería recorrerse toda la ciudad. Eran apenas las siete y, aunque Hiryū se había alzado a las seis y se había dirigido al local al cual no había querido ir desde hacía semanas, no había conseguido nada. Y no sabía qué es lo que más la había sorprendido: si enterarse de que «Sadistic!» estaba abierto las 24 horas del día o de que ya hubieran personas haciendo cola. Mika había rodeado el edificio al recordar que la recepción estaba fuera y rápidamente fue atendida. E insistió. Insistió y persistió todo lo que pudo, pero se negaron a darle información privada cuando, literalmente un día atrás, la jefa del local le había largado media vida privada de la antigua estrella del establecimiento.

Y a Mika se le presentaron dos opciones: 1) No sabían lo que su jefa había hecho porque esta no había querido perder el orgullo de haber ido a buscar ayuda a una simple estudiante o 2) Ese era su férreo y riguroso reglamento.

Suspiró amargamente, pero estaba atenta a su alrededor, pues las personas se pegaban las unas con las otras y ese era motivo para tener un tercer ojo por si acaso. Cualquiera podría robarle alguno de los pocos objetos importantes que portaba encima. Y aunque a Mika le gustaba más el autobús o el tren, debía ir de esa manera porque era el camino más rápido.

Volvió a bostezar. Era demasiado temprano. Sabía que, si seguía así, la parada en la cual debía bajarse pasaría de largo y ella se encontraría sobando en una esquina del vehículo. Este último frenó bruscamente como si le hubiera leído los pensamientos, y quisiera despertarla, y Mika pidió perdón de forma desganada cuando empujó a la persona que tenía al lado.

—No importa —sonrió esta con sosiego y timidez—. Es imposible no chocar con el de al lado cuando tanta gente va a trabajar—comentó. Ella alzó el rostro para mirar al dueño de esa voz: era un chico con aire agradable y relativamente tímido.

El metro volvió a ponerse en marcha.

La chica asintió, concordando con él. Bufó y bebió un poco más de café.

—Creo que me estoy agobiando con tantos cuerpos juntos —bromeó ella devolviéndole la sonrisa al muchacho—. Soy Mika, Hiryū Mika.

—Yo me llamo Izuku, Midoriya Izuku—balbuceó.

El metro frenó con violencia por segunda vez y ella se inclinó nuevamente hacia el chico adorable de cabellos verdosos. Y todo el café que le quedaba en el vaso se vertió sobre él. Izuku se sobresaltó, se quitó la chaqueta que llevaba y, por instinto y para no molestar a los demás, se bajó del vehículo; Mika lo siguió.

—Oh, Dios mío, oh, Dios mio —murmuró sin saber qué hacer. Lanzó el vaso a una basura de reciclaje y miró la camisa blanca manchada de un líquido que no cesaba de extenderse—. Dios mío, ¡lo siento mucho! —exclamó buscando un pañuelo en sus bolsillos—. Deja que... Deja que encuentre un... —balbuceó—. ¿Crees que alguien tendrá...?

Él sonrió con nerviosismo.

—D-da igual —tartamudeó tirando de su camisa hacia fuera para que la tela no se pegara a su piel—. Puedo ir a una tienda y me puedo comprar otra... No hay problema.

—Lo siento muchísimo, Midoriya-kun —repitió sin escucharlo—. Vas bastante arreglado. Estoy segura de que ibas a reunirte con alguien. Por Dios, encima te haré llegar tarde... —suspiró con disgusto—. Vale, sí, vayamos a comprar una camisa nueva—reiteró para ella misma.

Izuku meneó la cabeza.

—En serio, no importa —repuso. Su rostro se tornó triste y, de cierta manera, melancólico—. Además, estoy seguro de que me van a dar plantón.

—Entonces déjame recompensarte. Yo seré tu cita de hoy. Es decir, podemos ir a donde ibas a reunirte y charlamos, tomamos algo... Y lo pago yo.

El plan del día era buscar a Bakugou Katsuki, pero una sorpresa más adorable se había interpuesto. Además, las posibilidades de encontrar a ese muchacho eran remotas, prácticamente imposibles. La ciudad era grande y ella solo una simple persona.

—P-pero...

—No aceptaré un no como respuesta. ¿Tienes algo mejor que hacer? —replicó—. Igualmente, ya has dicho que te van a dar calabazas, ¿verdad?

La chica sonrió y después, sin poder reprimirse, rió.

Midoriya, sonrojado, meneó la cabeza e intentó esconderse como pudo para que no lo mirara. Mika creía que Izuku era alguien de buen corazón, amable y considerado. La trataba bien y, en el rato que habían estado juntos, había podido ver cómo se preocupaba por las personas que se encontraban con él. Habían ido a un centro comercial que les quedaba cerca y, extrañamente, no habían hablado de trivialidades. Si le preguntaran a Hiryu, ella no sabría responder sobre qué habían charlado, pues no se acordaba. De lo único que era consciente era de que estaba pasando un buen rato y Midoriya era muy buena compañía.

—Dime, ¿con quién ibas a quedar antes?—le preguntó la joven—. ¿Una chica, quizás?—añadió alzando y bajando las cejas de forma seguida.

El pecoso se sonrojó pero negó.

—No, no, una chica no—respondió—. Un chico. Íbamos a hablar de... Negocios, si así podemos decirlo—asintió rascándose la mejilla. Los ojos de la muchacha volaron inconscientemente a observar su brazo desnudo.

No estaba nada mal. Tenía un aspecto adorable y tímido, inocente, ingenuo. Pero una mirada seria había sido suficiente para convencerla de que también tenía su atractivo sensual. Tenía un buen cuerpo, ni muy atlético ni muy dejado. Buenos brazos, buenas piernas. Y aun así, a pesar de tener a un gran chico frente a ella, no podía dejar de pensar en él. En Bakugou Katsuki. Le ponía atención a Midoriya, lo escuchaba, respondía, daba su opinión... Pero ese rubio aparecía de tanto en cuanto; su voz, sus golpes, su figura...

Si tan solo pudiera verlo una vez más...

—Y dime, Midoriya, ahora que tocamos este tema, ¿de qué trabaj...?

—Estoy aquí, maldito nerd.

La chica dejó de hablar al momento cuando la interrumpieron; el tiempo se detuvo y solo pudo escuchar su corazón golpear fuertemente en el momento justo en el que el silencio los invadió para dejar paso a la persona recién llegada. Tragó saliva y se quedó paralizada. La voz que había hablado detrás de ella le era extrañamente familiar. No, su cabeza ya sabía quién era. Y no se atrevía a girarse. ¿Acaso estaba soñando? ¿Se había dormido? No se volteó, aunque quería hacerlo. Tenía miedo de que, si decidía arriesgarse, él desaparecería y esa detención habría sido simplemente fruto de su imaginación y estaría haciendo el ridículo delante de Midoriya dejando de hablar. Y ella no quería eso. Ella quería que él la hubiera cortado a media frase y apareciera de pronto a sus espaldas.

En cambio, Izuku, ajeno a la reacción de su nueva amiga, sonrió con sorpresa y le dejó sitio a su lado.

—¡Kacchan! —exclamó con confusión pero satisfacción.

«Kac... chan», pensó Mika temblando por dentro, deshaciéndose. No tenía el control de sus cinco sentidos. Pero cuando un chico de cabello rubio ceniza y ojos rojos entró en su campo de visión, se estremeció. Tragó saliva y se mordisqueó el labio inferior, sintiendo que las palmas de las manos empezaban a sudarle.

Por supuesto, su cuerpo también se acordó. Juntó sus piernas por instinto y bajó la cabeza sin quererlo. Pura costumbre.

A cámara lenta, no obstante, Mika contempló en primera fila cómo el joven se sentaba al lado del pecoso, quien le hablaba de forma efusiva y eufórica, y sus miradas coincidían. Hiryū la apartó al momento, pero con esos dos segundos había podido apreciar al completo sus facciones; sus toscas, como se imaginaba, facciones. Las extremidades de Bakugou reposaron sobre la mesa y Mika las observó de reojo, jugando con sus propias manos al ver las de Katsuki. Esas con las que él había realizado la acción de azotarla con el látigo. Esas con las que le había echado la cera. Esas con las que había recorrido su cuerpo entero.

De forma inconsciente, Mika se peinó disimuladamente y se relamió los labios, meneando la cabeza para alejar los recuerdos que tenía con él a pesar de estar derritiéndose por dentro. Cuando se vio capaz de alzar la cabeza y encararlo, hizo que sus ojos chocaran por segunda vez y esbozó sonrisa ingenua que, a su impresión, pareció sorprenderlo.

—Bueno, Kacchan —dijo Izuku nervioso cuando este se hubo instalado sin ninguna dificultad. El rubio se quedó observando fijamente a la chica que tenía frente a él y ella hizo lo mismo—, no pensé que vendrías.

Bakugou resopló; Mika no perdió esa tímida sonrisa.

»Oh, por cierto, ella es Hiryū Mika —la presentó. Los ojos del rubio le transmitieron a la joven algo tipo «Ya lo sé, idiota». En cambio, contando mentalmente hasta tres, se esforzó por dar una imagen la cual mostrara lo contenta que estaba de conocer a alguien desconocido; de poder tener la oportunidad de ser amiga de alguien a quien no había visto antes.

»La he conocido en el metro —continuó—. Como creía que no vendrías, nosotros... —balbuceó sonrojándose—. Eh, nosotros hemos ido a dar una vuelta para acabar tomando algo aquí —completó mirando a su amigo. Este no reaccionó y Mika, cuando dirigió su atención al pecoso sabiendo que eso molestaría al rubio, asintió corroborando lo que Izuku había dicho—. Ah, y él es Kacchan... Bueno, Bakugou. Nos conocemos desde la infancia y hemos sido amigos desde entonces.

Los dioses la habían escuchado y allí se encontraba, cara a cara con el mismísimo Bakugou Katsuki.

* * *

Bonjour!

Espero que esta calma os esté gustando y que estéis listos para la tormenta venidera)?

Whatever.

¡Un voto me ayudaría mucho!

¡Gracias! 3

¡Nos leemos próximamente! :3

—TheCrazyOfBooks


	8. Capítulo 7

* * *

**Stalking**

* * *

—¿De qué trabajas, Midoriya-kun?

Después de unos breves instantes de tenso silencio, Mika decidió romperlo y mitigar el ambiente. La mirada penetrante y fija de Bakugou la intimidaba y la hacía temblar; sin embargo, no dejaría a medias lo que había empezado y seguiría actuando.

—Ofrezco servicios y ayudo a la gente de vez en cuando... —respondió tímidamente—. Nuestra empresa es pequeña, pero tengo la esperanza de que pronto pueda darse a conocer para que otras empresas apliquen nuestras normas. Creo que así podremos hacer de este país un lugar mejor.

—Chorradas —masculló Bakugou.

Ella dirigió su atención a él por puro reflejo. Katsuki la miró con desdén, con esas pupilas rojas y feroces, desafiantes. Mika tragó saliva y desvió sus ojos sin poder evitarlo.

—Kacchan, nos gustaría que aceptaras la solicitud de trabajo que te ofrecemos —insistió Izuku.

Bakugou frunció el ceño, se echó hacia atrás y se cruzó de brazos.

—No.

—¡Ni siquiera has escuchado lo que puedes hacer!

—No me interesa —bordó malhumorado.

—¡Pero es que ahora que has decidido dejar ese trabajo...! —replicó.

—¿Has dejado tu trabajo? —intervino ella. Al ver la ceja arqueada del rubio, se disculpó—. Perdona, no es de mi incumbencia —añadió—. Como no te conozco —recalcó asintiendo con convicción—, no puedo preguntarte —concluyó con una leve sonrisa.

El rostro de Bakugou no cambió mucho, simplemente tensó un poco más la mandíbula. La sonrisa transparente de la chica podría engañar a cualquiera, incluso a Midoriya, pero a Katsuki, o eso es lo que parecía intentar decirse a sí mismo, no lo enredaba. Adivinó el motivo por el cuál ella estaba actuando así: quería ponerlo celoso o, al menos, requerido de atención. Y lo estaba logrando.

—Kacchan —insistió Izuku suplicando.

Él negó y resopló.

—¿Por qué no dejáis un momento el tema del trabajo y disfrutáis de lo que vamos a pedir? —sugirió ella. Midoriya, que se estaba rindiendo, aceptó. La joven miró a Bakugou para obtener su confirmación y el muchacho frunció aún más el ceño, algo que ella se tomó como un sí—. Bien, ¿qué quieres, Midoriya-kun? Hemos pedido las bebidas pero no has decidido coger ninguna pasta —le comentó—. No te contengas, que pago yo —añadió guiñándole un ojo.

—Ya te he dicho que no hace falta —repuso Izuku negando repetidamente con un leve sonrojo—. No es nada, se secará. Es una simple camisa.

—Pero quedará una mancha muy fea, con agua no se irá —replicó ella cogiéndolo de las manos que tenía sobre la mesa de forma suave—. Déjame al menos pagarte una galleta de mantequilla.

—Pero...

—No aceptaré un no por respuesta —zanjó ella advirtiéndole con los ojos.

Él suspiró, pero asintió tímidamente.

—Está bien.

Mika soltó una exclamación de victoria y soltó las extremidades de Izuku.

—¿Y tú, Bakugou-kun? ¿Quieres algo?

—Una mierda antes de deberte algo.

Midoriya le pidió perdón en su nombre, pero a Hiryū no le había dolido y mucho menos ofendido. Prácticamente no había ni reaccionado. De alguna forma, el tono autoritario y tosco de su voz se había vuelto algo común y rutinario y Mika se había acostumbrado.

Bakugou chasqueó la lengua con condescendencia y miró por la ventana tras eso. Los pedidos fueron demandados tras un juego de miradas más que Izuku no comprendió.

—Encima que tú has pagado una camisa que te he hecho comprar involuntariamente... —suspiró ella apoyando su mentón en la mano cuando la camarera se fue—. Al menos te queda bien —dijo sonriente.

—G-gracias.

—¿Haces deporte, Midoriya-kun?

—Bueno... —balbuceó dubitativo—. Hacía atletismo. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Porque se nota que tienes un cuerpo trabajado —le explicó con una sonrisita taimada—. Disculpad, voy al baño.

Mientras se levantaba para marcharse, sus ojos coincidieron con los de Bakugou, y durante esos instantes ninguno de los dos rompió ese casual choque. Las pupilas de la muchacha se dilataron y, azorada, bajó la cabeza con sumisión y se apresuró a desaparecer.

Mika contempló por el rabillo del ojo cómo Bakugou había percibido el gesto de perrita faldera y sonreía con satisfacción.

Hiryū se refugió en la paz momentánea de la estancia y dejó ir el aire que había estado reteniendo.

—¿Qué coño estás haciendo, mujer? —se reprochó cuando se miró al espejo.

Se dio dos golpes en las mejillas con las palmas de sus manos y se lavó la cara para serenarse. Las mujeres de sus lados la miraron sin disimulo alguno y ella se encogió de hombros como respuesta.

Mika volvió a observar su reflejo y asintió: no lo conocía, no sabía quién era. Su corazón no debía latir por él; era un desconocido. Su cuerpo no debería responder por sí solo y no deberían haber reacciones involuntarias.

Contó hasta diez después de mentalizarse y regresó con los chicos con esa sonrisa transparente que Bakugou, o eso quería hacerse creer él, ya había calado.

—¿De qué hablabáis? —preguntó la joven animadamente.

Izuku rió apenado.

—Realmente de nada —respondió sin atreverse del todo a mirar a su amigo. La chica alzó ambas cejas, sorprendida—. ¿Y tú? Te ves joven. ¿Estudias?

Ella asintió.

—En la Universidad AU.

—Vaya, nosotros también fuimos a esa prestigiosa Universidad —asintió Izuku con alegría.

La joven sonrió y le dio un pequeño mordisco a una de las dos galletas que habían pedido para compartir.

—Pues (al menos tú) te ves de mi edad —admitió ella—. Pensaba que también eras un estudiante.

—Yo tengo veintitrés años —contestó Midoriya con timidez—. Y tú sí que pareces más mayor.

Mika sabía que, a ojos de Bakugou, estaban, de algún modo, flirteando. Eso desde la perspectiva del rubio. A ella le caía muy bien Izuku: era amable, atento, gracioso, tímido y educado. Sin embargo, Hiryū no saldría nunca con él. No era su tipo. Lo podría llegar a considerar su hermano, algún relativo cercano. Pero jamás como su pareja.

Las sospechas sobre los hipotéticos pensamientos de Katsuki se confirmaron cuando este mismo exhaló ruidosamente.

—Me he cansado de estar escuchando cosas patéticas de personas patéticas —gruñó—. Me largo —zanjó.

—¿«Personas patéticas»? —repitió Izuku.

Bakugou dedicó su última mirada a la chica y desapareció de la cafetería, apartando del camino a los que se interpusieron en él. La muchacha se mordisqueó el interior de la mejilla al verlo marcharse: lo quería, lo necesitaba de nuevo. No deseaba dejarlo escapar por segunda vez. Siguiendo un impulso, se levantó.

Se acercó a Midoriya y le plantó un beso en la mejilla. Izuku podría haber fallecido en ese preciso instante ante la muestra de afecto de la joven, pues su espacio personal se había desvanecido y ella lo invadía con total seguridad. Katsuki, que se había volteado para ver sus reacciones después de esa marcha tan dramática, frunció todavía más el ceño y aceleró el paso, enfurruñado.

—Perdóname, Midoriya-kun —le dijo Mika apresuradamente—. No puedo darte ahora una explicación porque es una historia muy larga, pero te dejo aquí el dinero y prometo que algún día te contactaré de alguna forma para contártelo todo.

Antes de recibir una respuesta decentemente coherente, ella ya había salido corriendo tras el rubio.

El cabrón caminaba rápido. El centro estaba lleno de gente y no lograba localizarlo. Se estrellaba cada dos por tres con cualquiera y no le daba tiempo a pedir disculpas. Pero ella seguía extendiendo el cuello y se seguía sosteniendo sobre las puntas de sus pies para poder contemplar mejor la zona, peinarla rápidamente y poder localizarlo.

Sin embargo, seguía sin divisar a una cabellera rubia ceniza ni a un cuerpo alto y grande de anchos hombros y cintura delgada. Resoplando, entró por corazonada en la estación y escogió una vía aleatoria en cuyo metro se montaría para ver si había suerte.

Se apoyó en la pared cuando llegó a su destino y cogió aire, agobiada y angustiada. Tensó la mandíbula y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

¿Cómo había podido dejar ir una oportunidad como esa? Se dejaría golpear por alguien si pudiera. El orgullo había podido más que otras emociones y sensaciones. Y allí se encontraba, esperando a un metro donde posiblemente él no estaría y que la llevaría a un lugar desconocido. Y eso por su estúpido álter ego que había insistido y persistido por convencerla de que Bakugou, ese escarmiento, lo tenía merecido. Al final, la regañina la necesitaría ella. Erraba y erraba y no aprendía de los fallos que cometía.

Y a lo lejos, lo vio.

Estaba en su misma vía a punto de subirse al metro. Sin pensarlo, cuando las puertas que tenía delante se abrieron, se adentró en el mismo vagón. La gente la empujó para que dejara espacio y se vio obligada a irse cambiando de posición. Pero allá adonde llegaba alguien estaba molesto con su presencia, así que se apoyó contra una puerta y ahí se quedó, aplastada por la muchedumbre.

—No jodas —dijo una voz conocida

—. ¿Me has seguido hasta aquí?

La chica levantó la cabeza y miró a Bakugou Katsuki. Se quedó sin aire de pronto. El joven arqueó una ceja ante su silencio.

—O-oh, no, no, no te he seguido —se apresuró a responder con la cabeza cabizbaja.

«Bueno, en realidad sí».

»Debo coger el metro para volver a mi casa y me he dado cuenta de que debía hacer cosas más tarde... —se excusó.

Katsuki chasqueó la lengua. El metro paró y más personas subieron a bordo. El rubio insultó y maldijo a todos los que empezaron a hacer presión para poder entrar. Él puso una mano contra la puerta para evitar lo inevitable: espachurrar aún más a la chica.

Y Mika estaba centrada en el cuerpo tan cercano de Bakugou. Hiryū sabía que no era normal sentir tantos escalofríos a la vez por un simple roce de ropa. Por una mirada. Por la percepción de la vibración en el aire provocada por las cuerdas vocales de Bakugou. Pero se estremecía y se derretía cada vez que alguna cosa de esas sucedía.

—Estúpidos —masculló Katsuki cuando el metro se hubo puesto de nuevo en marcha.

A Mika le iba a dar algo en cualquier instante, y ella sabía que el rubio era consciente de ese detalle. Debía serenarse, tranquilizarse. Contó hasta diez y dejó caer parte de su peso en la barra metálica que había disponible para ayudarse.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio y no hablaron. Más bien, ella no se atrevía a levantar la cabeza para contemplarlo. Se limitó a jugar con su pelo y a observar el paisaje del exterior, notando los ojos fijos de Bakugou sobre su persona. La gente finalizaba el recorrido bajándose en su parada correspondiente y otra se subía para iniciar su trayecto. Mika estaba entre esas dos acciones: había empezado pero no pensaba acabar.

Hiryū al final le devolvió la mirada y Katsuki frunció el ceño por instinto. Chasqueó la lengua y giró su cabeza para evitar chocar con sus ojos. Mika volvió a seguir sus impulsos, queriendo descubrir hasta qué punto llegaría Bakugou.

—Eh... ¿Bakugou? —preguntó, dudando. El rubio asintió de mala gana—. ¿De qué trabajabas?

El chico chasqueó la lengua por segunda vez.

—Dímelo tú.

La muchacha alzó las dos cejas y frunció los labios, volviendo su vista a los edificios que pasaban a toda velocidad a su lado, para intentar hacer ver que se lo pensaba.

—Uh, pues... —balbuceó—. No lo sé, ¿debería imaginarlo? La verdad es que encajas bastante como guardia de seguridad... O algo así.

Katsuki resopló.

—Para eso prefiero estar en el paro —gruñó—. No trabajaba de nada importante.

El vehículo se detuvo y la voz de la mujer que anunciaba las paradas llamó la atención de Mika.

—¡Ah! —musitó Hiryū apresurada—. Es mi parada —comentó, esa vez sí, sorprendida de verdad. Katsuki frunció el ceño cuando ella lo apartó para bajarse. Y este se pronunció aún más cuando la joven se volteó bruscamente en la puerta del metro (cuya luz parpadeaba anunciando que pronto se cerraría) para mirarlo a los ojos sin pestañear.

Como último impulso antes de que Bakugou decidiera su propio destino (el de acabar lo que había empezado), Hiryū intentó transmitirle de forma visual toda la intensidad con la que había estado viviendo los recuerdos con los que se regocijaba cada noche. Recuerdos que habían revivido de forma más férrea cuando el destino había decidido ponerlo frente a ella como tentación, pues el destino sabía que sucumbiría a ella sin dudarlo dos veces.

Bakugou entrecerró los ojos, vacilante. La joven tragó saliva y, involuntariamente, se acarició de forma momentánea el cuello tras esbozar una pequeña sonrisa como las que le solía dar cuando se marchaba de la habitación. Salió del metro y subió las escaleras con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza.

No sabía si Katsuki lo habría entendido; era consciente de que el rubio era inteligente, audaz, perspicaz. Sin embargo, la joven le había transmitido un mensaje bastante codificado difícil de descifrar. Podía malinterpretarse de muchas formas distintas, podía pasar simplemente desapercibido como un gesto cortés.

Se estaba mareando. Se apoyó en la barra de las escaleras y pestañeó varias veces. Pasó la tarjeta por la máquina y salió de la estación, respirando hondo para poder reanimarse. El sudor le empapaba la espalda y le impregnaba las manos. Por los nervios, por la confusión. Por la excitación y por las ansias; por el anhelo y la desesperación.

Caminó desorientada por la calle donde solía frecuentar y empezó a sospesar la opción de voltearse para comprobar si la seguía. Pero no se atrevía. No tenía el valor suficiente para girarse y corroborar que esas fantasías de cine no se cumplirían. Sin embargo , la esperanza es lo último que se pierde según el mito de Pandora, y por más masoquista que fuera, Mika tenía que saberlo. Debía averiguarlo.

Cogió aire y cerró las manos fuertemente en un puño, sintiendo las uñas penetrar su piel —pero no hasta el punto de hacerse sangre. Y sin torturarse más, se giró.

Sin embargo, allí no había rastro de Bakugou Katsuki.

* * *

Jelouda.

1 capítulo para el final.

2 capítulos para el especial.

¡Un voto me ayudaría mucho!

¡Gracias! 3

¡Nos leemos próximamente! :3

—TheCrazyOfBooks


	9. Capítulo 8 Epílogo

* * *

**La noche empieza ahora**

* * *

¿Qué es lo que se esperaba? ¿Tenía la estúpida corazonada de que Bakugou la seguiría? ¿Que iría detrás de ella? Debía encontrarse muy desesperada para llegar a creer algo así.

Soltó un suspiro y cogió aire, sintiendo que las ganas de llorar se aproximaban. Debía calmarse y contar hasta diez; posiblemente pararse un momento a reflexionar y a mitigar sus emociones. Su casa quedaba a dos viviendas, así que podía tomarse cinco minutos para sentarse a un lado y respirar hondo. Para procesar lo sucedido. Había tenido a Bakugou a su alcance y había dejado marchar la oportunidad por su negligente orgullo.

—Soy idiota—murmuró bajando los párpados e inhalando lentamente.

Sin embargo, cuando estaba por quedarse a un lado y meditar sobre lo sucedido, vio a una persona delante de su hogar y eso la hizo extrañar. Era un chico, y no dejaba de mirar la ventana donde se encontraba su habitación. Parecía indeciso. Caminaba de lado a lado y meneaba la cabeza seguidamente.

Confusa y un poco indignada, se serenó como pudo y caminó en su dirección, lista para cuestionarle su presencia delante de una casa ajena.

—Eh, perdona—empezó Mika con el tono más agradable que pudo poner. Ese no estaba siendo su día y los sentimientos se le entremezclaban en el interior. En ese instante solo quería entrar en casa y lanzarse a dormir, ya que gracias a la comida que había tomado con Izuku en un restaurante cerca de la cafetería se había llenado y ya no tenía apetito para la cena.

»¿Qué es lo que...?

—Al fin apareces.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Ya puedes largarte ahora mismo.

—Pero...

—Ya te lo dije. No quiero salir contigo. ¡Deja de seguirme a todos lados!

Enfadada, Mika señaló a un lado para que se apartara y desapareciera de su vista y se llevó la mano a la frente, sobándose posteriormente las sienes al sentir que ya no le quedaba más paciencia para brindar. Ese chico había estado molestándola día sí y día también desde que fue rechazado por ella, ¿pero qué más podía hacer Hiryū? Ese joven no le gustaba, ni era de su tipo. Y su persistencia empezaba a irritarla. Allá donde Mika estaba, él también.

Se sentía acosada. Y que hubiera ido hasta su casa era una prueba de ello. No entendía cómo Yui le podía haber llegado a sugerir que aceptara salir con un tipo así.

—Pero... Pero si no me das una oportunidad no sabrás si te gusto y...

—Creo que ya te lo dejé bien claro—le espetó haciéndolo a un lado—. Mira, hoy mi día ha sido bastante movido, así que no tengo tiempo para esta tontería.

Mika le dio la espalda, empujándolo suavemente para que se apartara, y comenzó a buscar las llaves de su casa, murmurando algo por lo bajo que él no pudo escuchar. Se le acumulaban las cosas y Hiryū no estaba de humor. Estaba enfadada consigo misma y con la insistencia del chico. Triste por la realidad que estaba viviendo y culpable por lo que le había hecho a Katsuki. ¿Dónde estaría Bakugou? Todo en lo que podía pensar ella era en él.

—Pues si no vienes por las buenas—inició el muchacho que estaba detrás—, será por las malas.

A cámara lenta, Mika se giró para inquirirle el significado de esa frase y lista para llegar al contacto físico si hacía falta. Sin embargo, el chico la cogió de la muñeca y tiró de ella con fuerza, haciendo que Hiryū se desorientara por unos momentos y se viera arrastrada por la vehemencia ejercida, haciéndose daño en el brazo por el vigor.

—¡Suéltame!—le gritó haciendo presión hacia el otro lado, frunciendo el ceño e impulsándose para dejarse ir—. ¡Estás loco! ¡Déjame en paz!

—No entiendo a las personas irracionales como tú—susurró apretando el agarre—. No sabes si la relación funcionará hasta que la pruebes. Así que, ¿qué te cuesta? Solo es aceptarme y ver si te gusto, tampoco te pido tanto.

—¡Te rechacé con educación y amabilidad el día que te confesaste, ¿qué más quieres?! —exclamó alzando la otra mano para golpearlo.

—No deberías emplear la violencia, idiota.

Paralizada, un brazo ajeno le rodeó los hombros y asió con la suficiente fuerza como para liberarla del agarre del acosador, haciendo que Mika se viera envuelta por el cuerpo de un chico completamente diferente.

—¿Y tú quién eres?—le preguntó él a Bakugou.

—Solo debes saber que estoy con ella.

—¿Es que acaso eres su novio o algo así?

Él era grande, un poco más alto que Katsuki. Y con la aparición del rubio su orgullo pareció subir, como si supiera que debía lucirse para impresionar a la única mujer presente, sin saber que a ella le daba completamente igual.

—Eso no te incumbe, retrógado.

—¿Cómo me has dicho?

Mika, quien se olvidó al momento de la situación, no se atrevía si quiera a respirar. Temía que Bakugou desapareciera con cualquier acción errónea. Sentía el calor que su cuerpo desprendía y la esencia que el mismo Katsuki dejaba ir, haciendo que Hiryū se derritiera por dentro. Además, sentir la extremidad de Bakugou en su hombro la hacía estremecerse, y a la vez emocionarse.

—Creo que te ha dicho que no, capullo.

—¿Y tú qué sabes?

—Estabais gritando, joder.

—¡No te metas en lo que no te llaman, entrometido de mierda!

Bakugou se contenía. Se notaba que se estaba reprimiendo. La vena hinchada de su frente lo dejaba claro y eso pareció verlo el agresor también, que retrocedió unos pasos.

—Mira—empezó Mika, pues no quería una pelea en medio de la calle—, podemos hablarlo el lunes. Pero no hace falta que intentes enfrentarte a él. Y, por favor, deja de seguirme. Tengo suficientes motivos para denunciarte. Déjame en paz de una vez.

—Pero...

—¿Acaso quieres que esto lo arregle la justicia?

Irritado y humillado, el tipo retrocedió. Fijó una vez más sus ojos en Bakugou y después empezó a marcharse, murmurando algo insultante hacia el rubio. Katsuki, entonces, se apartó de ella y chasqueó la lengua, resguardando sus manos calientes del frío dentro de sus bolsillos.

—Gracias por eso—le agradeció Mika de un suspiro, aún con el corazón acelerado. Por la situación y por él.

—¿No vas a denunciar a ese estúpido?

—Claro que lo voy a hacer.

—¿Y por qué no se lo has dicho?

—Porque entonces no me habría dejado en paz.

Se quedaron en silencio. En un silencio incómodo engorroso y forzado. Mika quería decirle algo, quería mostrarle su admiración por él y las ganas que tenía por repetir. Pero nada parecía querer salirle de la garganta, pues era como si lo único que fuera capaz de hacer fuese mirarlo y tragar saliva por culpa del nerviosismo.

—Joder —masculló rascándose la cabeza con fastidio—, ¿de verdad no sabes quién soy?

La muchacha no respondió a la pregunta y subió su mirada a su rostro, acabando por observarlo de frente. Se estuvieron contemplando a los ojos durante un minuto; Bakugou aguardando a que respondiera y la chica reflexionando cómo contestar y qué movimientos hacer. Ahora que parecía tener una segunda oportunidad, ¿de qué manera podía aprovecharla?

Finalmente, esbozó una débil sonrisa, cogió aire, lo soltó suavemente y se volteó alzando las manos con las llaves en ellas, no mostrándole la cara para que no pudiera apreciar lo nerviosa y excitada y contenta que se encontraba.

—¿Quieres entrar? Me he quedado con hambre—dijo. Y era cierto. El apetito pareció regresar con la presencia de Katsuki.

»Además, tengo champagne. Me lo regalaron hace unas semanas —comentó tragando saliva y relamiéndose los labios. Abrió la puerta con el cuerpo temblando y se giró, cuando creyó que parecía segura de sí misma, invitándolo a entrar—, y no me hace gracia beber sola. ¿Te apuntas?

—Ya estoy aquí, disculpa.

Bakugou, en la silla, asintió de mala gana. Mika aún no podía creerse que Katsuki estuviera en su habitación, pero debía jugar bien sus cartas mientras intentaba no echarlo a perder todo como había estado haciendo últimamente. Pero allí estaba Katsuki, sentado en la silla de su habitación de forma despreocupada, analizando el espacio con esas pupilas rojas y penetrantes, juzgando lo que sus ojos divisaban. Y eso, supuso Mika, también la incluía a ella.

—¿Quires caramelo? —le preguntó después de ponerle champagne en la copa. Katsuki extendió la mano y ella se lo dio. Dejó su plato encima del colchón y le sonrió.

—¿Qué? —bordó con brusquedad, llevándose un trozo de ese fino pastel a la boca.

Ella meneó la cabeza, divertida, sirviéndose champagne a ella misma para darle al momento un largo trago. Su emoción estaba siendo contenida por una pared fácil de romper, pues tener esa visión tan amena y relajada de Katsuki era algo que no se habría esperado ver nunca.

—Nada, ¿no puedo mirarte? —repuso levantándose, nuevamente, y dejando la copa en la bandeja después de llenarla otra vez. Se dirigió al armario y se quedó dos segundos observando lo que tenía, enlazando sus manos para que dejaran de temblar.

¿Y ahora qué hacía? ¿Qué debía mostrarle? ¿Qué debía decirle? ¿Debía responder la pregunta? Tenía que evitar a toda costa que Bakugou se fuera. Debía hacer que se quedara.

Sin dudar ni pensarlo una segunda vez, se sacó la blusa. Comenzó a desabrocharse los botones de espaldas a Katsuki y la dejó a un lado, dejando su cuerpo expuesto ante la atenta mirada del rubio. No llevaba sujetador, pero no por ninguna razón en especial. Se le erizó la piel por el frío y se estremeció, deshaciéndose la coleta al momento para obtener algo de calor. Se peinó el pelo con los dedos para alisarlo un poco y este le cayó limpia y suavemente encima de los hombros desnudos. Después, se despojó de sus pantalones.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó él de forma tosca.

—¿Qué? —repuso la muchacha girándose con la ceja arqueada. Bakugou no presentó reacción ante su desnudez, pero bebió de la copa—. ¿Acaso tengo algo en el cuerpo que no hayas visto ya? —inquirió cruzándose de brazos.

Katsuki entrecerró los ojos, dando otro trago hasta acabarse el champagne que tenía.

—Entonces sí sabes quién soy —gruñó dejando la copa en la mesa.

—¡Elemental, querido Watson! —exclamó ella aplaudiendo; sonrió guiñándole un ojo. Se volteó y se puso una camiseta blanca que le iba grande que se había comprado en la sección de hombres. Si Bakugou no había notado su nerviosismo, Mika no actuaba nada mal. A lo mejor había escogido la carrera equivocada y debería tirar hacia teatro.

—Déjame ver tu espalda.

—Pero acabo de ponerme...

—Acércate —le ordenó.

La joven no replicó. Conocía ese tono y le gustaba. Se aproximó a él con pequeños pasos y se dio la vuelta frente a Bakugou. Katsuki y le acarició las escasas y ya inexistentes marcas de los latigazos con suavidad.

—Las cicatrices se irán —repuso ella en un hilo de voz.

—¿Te duele?

La chica no entendía tanta cortesía, pero negó.

—Y si lo hiciera... —dijo notando la lujuria atacar repentinamente su cuerpo—. No estaría tan mal.

—Jodida loca —gruñó él con una sonrisa. Le dio un azote en el glúteo derecho y la empujó hacia adelante.

Mika se sonrojó y se alejó, cerrando el armario y sentándose en la cama. Fregó sus piernas contra sí y contó hasta diez para relajarse.

—¿Por qué fingías? —preguntó después de observarla reprimirse.

—Porque era divertido —admitió bebiéndose la copa entera.

Se la rellenó e hizo girar el líquido en su interior, sintiendo sus mejillas rojas y los ojos fijos de Katsuki en sus piernas desnudas.

—¿Divertido? —repitió Bakugou incrédulo. La vena de la frente se le hinchó—. ¿Cómo coño va a ser divertido fingir que no me conoces?

La muchacha reprimió reírse otra vez, así que bebió más champagne.

—A ver, Kacch... —empezó, pero frenó en seco—, digo, Bakugou —se corrigió. Al Izuku llamarlo así se le había quedado grabado en la mente—, tendrías que haber visto tu cara hace una hora. Estabas celoso, confiésalo.

El rubio estaba que echaba humo por las orejas. Respiró hondo. Resopló y, cuando estaba por seguir comiendo para no soltar cualquier barbaridad, se dio cuenta de que había doblado la cuchara por la mitad. Optó por dar un trago a su bebida y calmarse.

—Pero no hablemos de lo que he hecho y por qué lo he hecho —zanjó ella acomodándose en el colchón—. Brindemos por nuestra forma de habernos conocido —dijo alzando la copa. Bakuou frunció aún más el ceño—. Venga, que yo no muerdo —insistió—. Aunque tú sí.

Katsuki, resoplando, hizo lo que quería con un «Ganbei!» por parte de ella. Ambos bebieron y ambos se la terminaron al momento. Se volvieron a rellenar.

—¿Lo admites?

—¿El qué?—masculló removiendo el líquido de la copa.

—Que estabas celoso—insistió ella bebiendo. La chica ya había podido comprobar que era alguien orgulloso. ¿Lo confesaría o seguiría con ese ego que estaba por las nubes?

Bakugou se levantó de la silla. La muchacha lo observó atentamente con excitación. Acabó por beberse el champagne que tenía y dejó la copa a un lado con el rostro alzado. Kastuki, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, se acercó hasta ella y apoyó una rodilla en la cama mientras la agarraba por el pelo con la mano derecha. Ella jadeó y siguió esperando, expectante. Desafiante.

El rubio descendió sus labios hasta el cuello y abrió la boca, dándole un pequeño mordisco como si fuera un vampiro. La joven contuvo el aire y cerró los ojos, llevando sus extremidades a sus hombros. Bakugou no le apartó las manos. Mika le levantó la cabeza y, esperando lo que por muchas semanas había deseado, le dio un beso en la boca. Lo atrajo más hacia su persona y se arrodilló en la cama para que él no tuviera que agacharse tanto.La joven pensó que no respondería, que la alejaría como siempre y le gritaría. Que la insultaría de esa forma tan sensual y la miraría de esa manera que tanto le gustaba.

En cambio, Katuski tiró de su cabello y, sí, le retiró las manos, pero siguió besándola. Buscó su lengua con la suya y, cuando la encontró, el rubio se inclinó aun más sobre ella y las entrelazó, haciendo que Mika se aferrara con fuerza a su cuerpo y temblara ante sus inusuales suaves toques.Le encantaban los besos de Bakugou.

—Tengo preguntas—jadeó, buscando aire, antes de que él hiciera otro movimiento, alejándolo con la mano para poner distancia. Katsuki le agarró la muñeca, provocándola con la mirada.

—Joder, ¿tu misión era emborracharme?—musitó soltándola.

La muchacha alzó las cejas, sorprendida.

—¿Qué?

—Lo estás consiguiendo—gruñó sentándose al lado de ella, pestañeando varias veces—. Todo ese estúpido vino me ha subido—masculló frotándose los ojos.

Ella reprimió una sonrisa y cogió su copa rellenada. Bebió delante de sus narices y lo saboreó con exageración.

—Bien, empecemos.

—¿Acaso es un jodido interrogatorio?

—Puede—respondió encogiéndose de hombros, levantándose de la cama con la copa en la mano mientras removía el líquido. Lo miró. Sonrió tímidamente—. Tienes... Eh, tienes...—balbuceó.

—¿Qué?—preguntó con brusquedad. Tenía las mejillas rosadas por culpa del alcohol.

—Te he manchado de pintalabios.

Bakugou resopló y se pasó la mano por la comisura de los labios con fuerza, haciendo lo mismo con su boca.

—¿Ya?

La chica negó y extendió el brazo, limpiándolo correctamente. Katsuki agarró su mano con malhumor otra vez y, con el ceño fruncido, la observó. La joven se sonrojó y se apartó.

—Vale, la primera pregunta—se apresuró a decir bebiendo más vino—. Hum...—reflexionó. Realmente no había pensado una y el beso de recién la había desorientado—. ¿A cuántas has seleccionado?

Kastuki respondió mientras miraba el líquido de su champagne. Casi parecía un niño pequeño concentrado. El corazón de ella dio un vuelco. Era adorable y todo a pesar de tener esa personalidad tan arrolladora y violenta.

—A tres.

—¿Sin contarme a mí y a tu antigua jefa?—insistió recelosa.

Bakugou alzó la cabeza y la contempló.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Fue tu jefa la que se presentó delante de mi casa y me pidió que te buscara.

Katsuki chasqueó la lengua.

—Maldita perra—musitó.

—Aún no he acabado—lo interrumpió alzando la mano—. ¿Con todas...? Eh...—tartamudeó. Normalmente iría de frente y sería directa y franca, pero con él no podía mostrar a esa Mika. El lado sumiso la reemplazaba—. ¿Con cuántas has tenido relaciones como conmigo?

Bakugou frunció el ceño y bebió, prolongando el silencio, alargando el suspense.

—Con ninguna.

—¿Con... ninguna? Pero... Pero entonces, ¿por qué conmigo...?

—Porque a ti te gusta lo que te hago—contestó—. Esas inútiles volvían, pero no por mi trabajo, sino por mí—gruñó—. No disfrutaban. Pero tú...—continuó bufando—. Joder, estás loca.

—Lo tomaré como un cumplido—repuso ella con la barbilla alzada del orgullo—. Siguiente pregunta...

—Yo tengo una para ti—la cortó él, levantándose. Dejó la botella vacía de vino en la mesa y se puso frente a ella. La joven no movió ni un músculo y esperó, expectante. Bakugou se agachó lo suficiente para que ambos escucharan la respiración del otro—. ¿Sientes algo por mí?—le dijo con voz ronca. La chica miró hacia otro lado con un rubor en las mejillas y empezó a hiperventilar. Katsuki se inclinó hasta su oreja—. ¿Quién era el tipo de la entrada?

—Un... Un compañero de clase—tartamudeó.

—¿Y la respuesta de la primera pregunta? —inquirió. Mika se tapó la oreja con la mano al sentir su susurro penetrarla—. Lo tomaré como un sí—murmuró besándole la mejilla lascivamente—. Al menos ya tenemos dos cosas en común.

—V-vale—balbuceó alejándose. No había entendido el significado de la frase, pero después ya se daría cuenta de la indirecta que le había lanzado—, déjame hacerte otra pregunta—dijo de espaldas. Y antes de que replicara, la lanzó—: ¿Qué más hacías cuando no trabajabas? ¿Qué se te da bien además de... eso?

Bakugou chasqueó la lengua. Mika percibió movimiento en su cama y después escuchó pasos, sintiendo los nervios ascender y descender por todo su cuerpo. Como si estuviera en lo más alto de una montaña rusa y estuviera a punto de caer. Y entonces, Katsuki la abrazó.

«Espera... ¿Un abrazo?», pensó con incredulidad. Puede que sí estuviera un poco ebrio.

—Sé hacer muchas cosas—le dijo besando su cuello, subiendo lentamente—, pero ahora mismo no puedo pensar en otra cosa que en hacerte lo que mejor se me da.

La joven volvió a alejarse, tambaleante, y desapareció de la habitación, acalorada. Lo tenía en su habitación, estaba ahí. Podría estar borracho, pero estaba convencida de que su lado sádico seguía ahí. Se apoyó en la pica cuando estuvo en la cocina y respiró hondo. Por eso mismo, por lo que se encontraba en su cuarto, había estado soñando durante todas esas semanas. Cogió la otra botella de vino que le habían regalado sus amigas y la abrió, dándole un buen trago.

Exhaló sonoramente y se relamió los labios, regresando a la habitación.

Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y observó cómo Bakugou se quitaba la camiseta. Tragó saliva. Observó su espalda. Le entraron ganas de acariciarla o arañarla. O simplemente de observarla. Todo en él era excitante. Sus anchos hombros y su delgada cintura. Delgada pero potente cintura.

Bakugou se volteó y la divisó.

—Hace demasiado calor —gruñó excusándose.

La chica asintió con una sonrisa nerviosa; si por ella no había problema. Como si quería desnudarse. Dio otro trago a la botella. A ella también empezaba a subirle.

—Iba a por esto —comentó. Fue a por su copa y la rellenó—. ¿Quieres?

—He bebido lo suficiente —masculló sentándose en la cama.

La muchacha dijo que sí y se bebió la copa entera. Pestañeó varias veces. Bakugou la observó. Ella se miró al espejo que tenía en la habitación y se decidió.

Relamiéndose los labios y mordisqueándoselos posteriormente, se acercó lentamente debajo de los penetrantes ojos de Katsuki hacia él y se sentó a horcajadas sobre el rubio con la copa de vino en la mano derecha, acariciándole la mejilla con la izquierda, acercando su boca a su oreja mientras Bakugou le tocaba la cintura y la sentía balanceándose sobre él.

—La noche tiene muchas horas, así que enséñame eso que has dicho que quieres hacerme y que se te da tan bien.

EPÍLOGO

—¿Ya se han dormido? —le preguntó Bakugou des del sofá.

Mika, arropando finalmente a las gemelas, lo miró y le dijo que sí con la cabeza. Les besó las frentes y cerró la puerta de su cuarto, sonriente.

Se sentó al lado de Katsuki, apoyándose en su hombro, y suspiró de satisfacción. Llevaba días sin poder pararse a descansar un rato. Hiryū, entre la faena y las niñas —y los juegos que se montaba con su marido, porque el sexo que ellos tenían no podía faltar—, el tiempo para ella era más bien poco. El tiempo para estirarse y tranquilizarse para pensar era inexistente.

Sin embargo, tampoco echaba tanto en falta los momentos momentáneos de paz. Desde muy pequeñita se había acostumbrado a vivir una vida ajetreada, mudándose de aquí para allá, yendo siempre con prisas. La Universidad no fue especialmente mitigada y desde que conoció y empezó a salir con Katsuki, la palabra «intensidad» estaba enmarcada en su frente. Así que a pesar de haberse creado ese horario nocturno que no poseía las horas necesarias que ella necesitaba dormir, siempre parecía encontrarse con energía para todo.

El rubio le dio un beso en la cabeza y rodeó sus hombros con su brazo, jugando con la tira de su camiseta.

—Las niñas se han dormido —corroboró él—. Y hoy cumplimos seis años de noviazgo y dos de casados —continuó con esa voz ronca que volvía loca a Mika—. ¿Por qué no jugamos a algo especial? —le propuso pegando sus labios a su sien, descendiéndolos lentamente por su mejilla.

Hiryū tragó saliva y se dejó hacer, vibrando y derritiéndose ante su contacto. Varias veces habían tenido peleas, por no decir muchas. Solían chocar y picarse por todo. Pero en lo único en lo que Mika era vulnerable era en lo que Bakugou estaba especializado, en sus juegos.

—Compré... Compré cosas nuevas —balbuceó cediendo, recibiendo la boca de Katsuki con la suya, dejándose devorar por él.

—Las marcas se te han ido ya, ¿no? —murmuró el rubio esbozando una sonrisita victoriosa, mordiéndole el hombro desnudo—. Sé que has comprado esas cosas nuevas —añadió asiándole el mentón y, obligándola a que lo mirara, dijo—: Vamos a probarlas.

Mika, completamente desnuda, tragó saliva y caminó hasta encontrarse dentro de la habitación que tenían únicamente para esos placeres. Bakugou estaba justamente en el lado contrario; uno en cada punta. Se miraron a los ojos y ella claudicó, agachando la cabeza y tragando saliva.

Katsuki golpeó la punta del látigo sobre su mano, lo cogió, lo acarició y sonrió. Ese gesto se había convertido en algo habitual antes de empezar lo emocionante. Y de forma solemne, pero autoritaria, arrogante y vehemente que hizo estremecer a Mika, dijo:

—Ve al centro.

* * *

**Pues ya estaría. Pero el siguiente es el capítulo especial.**

**Adelanto del especial/epílogo: historia recontada pero des del punto de vista de Bakugou. uwu**

**¡Un voto me ayudaría mucho!**

**¡Gracias! 3**

**¡Nos leemos próximamente! :3**

—TheCrazyOfBooks


	10. Especial

* * *

**Desde su punto de ****vista**

* * *

La primera impresión que tuvo Bakugou de ella no fue nada espectacular. Fue más bien indiferente. No se quedó impactado ni anonanado, mucho menos impresionado. Pero sí captó levemente atención.

La vio entrar en el local: arreglada, sin exagerado esfuerzo; guapita, pero sin necesidad de ir más allá. Sentado en la silla, con los pies sobre la mesa y su mano derecha aburrida sujetando el micrófono, la observó conversar con la de delante, quien también venía seguidamente.

Repiqueteó con los dedos y ladeó la cabeza, clavando sus ojos en la curvatura de su cuello y apostó consigo mismo a que tenía la piel suave. Frunció el ceño al encontrarse con el dilema de solicitarla o no. La chica miraba desconfiada a su alrededor y, a pesar de que se le veía ya adaptada, no bajaba la guardia. Katsuki esbozó una sonrisita cínica al imaginarse que había sido engañada.

Así que listo y sin dudar más, se reincorporó, se echó hacia adelante hasta sentir la cabeza del micrófono rozar sus labios y le comunicó a su jefa la persona que quería. Dicho y hecho, volvió a su posición original y, con los ojos centelleantes, continuó mirando la desorientación de la muchacha.

Finalmente, ella fue llamada y guiada hacia donde debía. Bakugou, entonces, se preparó. Se levantó de la silla y salió de su despacho, cerrando la puerta con suavidad mientras la joven, llamada Hiryū Mika por la información que le había llegado, hacía lo mismo. La diferencia era que la muchacha no podía verlo, pero él sí.

Entrecerró levemente los ojos con picardía y ansias, caminando lentamente hacia el centro de la habitación.

—Ve al centro —le ordenó a la joven.

Esta se sobresaltó y, algo incómoda, obedeció. Katsuki se deleitó con su apariencia y asintió ligeramente varias veces seguidas. A pesar de que Mika dio pasos acertados, Bakugou se vio obligado a acercársele.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Qué se hace aquí?

«Impertinente estúpida», pensó resoplando.

Se puso detrás de ella y Hiryū se dio cuenta, por lo que intentó voltearse. Molesto por la insistencia de la muchacha, la cogió del codo para obligarla a quedarse como estaba antes. Bakugou corroboró lo que se había dicho antes a sí mismo y sus dedos se quedaron sobre su suave piel dos segundos más de lo necesario.

Cogió la cinta, le retiró el pelo y se la colocó, confundiéndola aún más.

—¿Qué haces?

«¿Es que acaso no se cansa de preguntar?», gruñó poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Volvió a descender sus manos por su sedosa piel y le levantó los brazos, atándole las muñecas como solía hacer con las pocas chicas que había seleccionado. No le gustaba que lo agarraran, que lo cogieran o que ejercieran cualquier tipo de poder sobre él. Las veces que había tenido relaciones lo habían asiado del pelo, de la espalda, de los brazos... Y lo ponía nervioso. No le gustaba. Nunca se acostumbraría a esos agarres fieros e impulsivos.

Observó el rostro de Mika y sonrió burlonamente. El ceño fruncido indicaba que no estaba de buen humor. Bakugou era consciente de que esa joven querría darle un buen puñetazo cuando tuviera la oportunidad, pero el rubio tenía la corazonada de que lo pasaría bien. Muy bien.

—¡Oye! ¡Suéltame! ¿Qué se hace aquí? ¿Hola? ¿Estás vivo?

Tenía unas ganas inmensas de azotarla para que se callara. Sin embargo, para eso antes debía hacer algunos arreglos más. La mofa y condescendencia en su tono de voz no le habían gustado y las ganas de usar su látigo aumentaron. Las mujeres en general no solían retarlo así, y que ella se atreviera a dirigirse de esa forma hacia su persona lo irritaba.

—Cállate —masculló bruscamente.

De forma sorpresiva, lo hizo. Cerró la boca de forma sumisa, a la vez que se sonrojaba, y no dijo palabra. Eso era una buena señal, pensó Bakugou. No obstante, ese presentimiento tan optimista quedó reducido a unas pocas cenizas al verla temblar. Sus dedos no se estaban quietos y la barbilla se le movía como si quisiera echarse a llorar. Y eso sería un fastidio, se dijo Katsuki, un verdadero y jodido fastidio, ya que al rubio no se le daban bien las mujeres que lloraban.

Por eso, intentó darle conversación. No le interesaba su vida en absoluto, pero no quería tratar con una chica llorona en un lugar como ese, en el cual se debería hacer de todo menos llorar de pena. Debería llorar de placer y gusto, no de dolor sentimental.

Cuando el lado real de Katsuki salió y esa máscara de amabilidad —que había durado tres frases— se marchó, Bakugou creyó preciso desnudarla de una vez por todas. El top y el pantalón le sentaban bien, pero él sabía que sin ropa estaría mejor. La agarró del abdomen para que no se arqueara y la despojó de sus ropas, deseoso de tocarla.

Como se esperó, Mika se quejó. Esa jodida chica se quejaba por todo, replicaba por cualquier cosa. El carácter de la muchacha empezaba a sacarlo de quicio, pero él no podía hacer nada más. Trabajaba para darle placer a las personas sin importar el grado de su irritación, así que aguantó pacientemente algún que otro insulto.

No obstante, todos aquí sabemos que la paciencia de este rubio ceniza no es la mejor.

—¡Cállate! —le gritó por fin, ahora sí, azotándole la espalda desnuda.

Esperando una mala reacción al estar descubriendo poco a poco cómo era ella, el gimoteo y la curvatura de sus labios en una expresión de placer lo descolocó. Gimió y después jadeó y eso hizo que a Katsuki se le pusiera dura al momento.

Confuso, tragó saliva y tensó la mandíbula. Pero sonrió. Sonrió y acarició la punta del látigo, satisfecho al encontrar a la chica ideal con la cual practicar sus juegos. Unos juegos cuyas finalidades no gustaban a nadie. Sin embargo, a ella sí. La excitaban y la cambiaban por completo. La Hiryū Mika con carácter había desaparecido; había sido sustituida por la chica sumisa que haría todo lo que Bakugou le dijera —referente al sexo.

Y eso a Katsuki le gustó. Oh, si le gustó.

Cogió las cuerdas que había dejado a un lado y se aproximó tanto como pudo a la joven, enlazando sus piernas y rozando su cuerpo. Él no sabía si el morbo y el sexo tenían un olor, pero Mika desprendía un aroma que le decía a Bakugou que hiciera lo que quisiera de una vez y la hiciera sufrir de placer. Una mezcla extraña de palabras.

El rubio le colocó las cuerdas y eso realzó e hizo brillar aun más el cuerpo de la muchacha. Katsuki gruñó de dolor por culpa de su entrepierna, pero lo aguantó y la admiró. Mika estaba siendo más cooperativa y, a la vez, lo estaba calentando más y más, arqueándose de esa forma para llegar hasta él, abriendo la boca de manera tan provocativa, tentándolo a meter sus dedos en ella y jugar con sus labios. Los pezones duros, las piernas temblorosas y su sexo, húmedo y mojado, aguardando la llegada de su miembro.

Bakugou hizo que el látigo le rozara la espalda, mordiéndose el labio inferior al verla tan agitada. Katsuki sucumbió al impulso y le pasó la mano por el cuello, disfrutando con el tacto de su piel. No solía tocar mucho a las mujeres, pero Mika se dejaba con obediencia y sumisión y eso al rubio le podía. Le pudo tanto que acercó su rostro a la curvatura de su cuello, aspiró hondo y después le mordió el hombro, tentándola.

Hiryū gimoteó y eso lo hizo gruñir. La excitación viajaba por su cuerpo, lo único que se quedaba fijo era su pene, erecto como nunca antes. Bakugou, con los ojos brillantes, descendió sus dedos por sus pechos, apoyando el pulgar sobre sus pezones duros para escucharla gemir una vez más. Consiguió su acometido y siguió explorando, notando el innecesario intento de Mika para llegar hasta él.

Pasó su mano por encima de su entrada y Hiryū jadeó, tensando las piernas. Pero Bakugou siguió con su labor y le separó los pliegues hábilmente con los dedos, penetrándola posteriormente con el índice y el corazón. Estaba mojada, muy mojada, así que entrar y estimularla había sido fácil.

Sonriendo burlonamente, le dejó uno de los muchos juguetitos que su jefa había comprado y, sabiendo que eso la frustraría, dio varios pasos atrás para admirarla. Bakugou estaba teniendo el impulso de masturbarse, pero tampoco quería perderse el espectáculo. Le dio al botón correspondiente y Mika reaccionó.

Katsuki le azotó la espalda. Hiryū se arqueó y abrió la boca, fundiéndose de placer cuando Bakugou subió la potencia.

«Está loca», pensó el rubio con satisfacción.

Mika se estiró en el suelo retorciéndose de placer y Bakugou se acuclilló frente a ella, disfrutando con la obscena escena que estaba gozando. El cuerpo de Hiryū parecía ser lo suficientemente flexible para jugar a otras cosas que él empezó a reflexionar; y, por supuesto, el cuerpo de Hiryū era lo suficientemente provocador como para excitarlo con tan solo verlo desnudo. Bakugou gruñó al sentir una punzada en su entrepierna y respiró hondo, quitándole el aparato a Mika.

Ella se puso de rodillas —gesto que encantó al rubio— y alzó la cabeza para mirarlo, suplicante.

—No me puedes dejar así —gimoteó temblando.

Bakugou se paseó a su alrededor. Tenía ganas de jugar con su bonito trasero; y jugaría con él. Katsuki le pasó el látigo por los glúteos y volvió al punto de partida, tocándole nuevamente los pechos y brindándole un azote en ellos.

—Por favor, te lo ruego... Por favor, no me dejes así...

Oh, a Bakugou eso lo fascinó. La capacidad de Hiryū para manipularlo con lo sumiso, con lo que más le gustaba, empezó a hipnotizarlo. Verla tan entregada a él lo hizo explotar. Y ella también parecía estar a punto de estallar.

Katsuki la asió del pelo con brusquedad y la acercó a su boca.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que quieres? —ronroneó. Ella se estremeció con la voz y Bakugou lo notó.

Él la deseaba. Y, oh, si la deseaba. Anhelaba estar entre sus piernas y penetrarla sin tardar un segundo más. Quería follársela. Nunca le había sucedido que el deseo fuera descontrolado, que el instinto primario se antepusiera a lo racional. Pero había sucedido y Bakugou quería echar el mejor polvo de su vidacon las ganas que tenía de ser saciado.

Y cuando Mika le dio el visto bueno, el miembro de Bakugou no podía más. Le ordenó que se pusiera en cuatro y ella, cómo no, obedeció. Sin embargo, la cuerda que ataba sus manos le molestaba; y esa molestia lo irritaba a él.

—Suéltame, por favor.

Pero, por una vez, haría una excepción y la dejaría ir. El deseo era más que la precaución. La hizo apoyarse en el cabecero de la cama, la agarró de la cintura después de quitarse silenciosamente el pantalón y la ropa interior y entró en ella sin miramientos, sin cuidado. Evitó gemir y cerró los ojos del placer, embriagándose con sus estrechas paredes, que lo envolvieron, lo acogieron y lo hicieron desear más.

Ella gimió de placer, jadeó, gritó y se movió, queriendo más, queriendo llegar al segundo orgasmo. Bakugou no lo dudó, la agarró del pelo y las embestidas siguieron. Quería enterrarse más profundamente, quería alcanzar el placer máximo como hacía semanas que no lo alcanzaba. Hacía chocar sus caderas con fuerza, movía su cintura sin descanso.

Los gemidos de Mika lo encendían aún más. La deseaba. Y sí él hubiera sido de otra manera, si se hubieran conocido de una forma más convencional, seguramente ya le habría pedido matrimonio.

—Me duele.

Pero no le importó. Si le hubiera dolido de verdad, Bakugou estaba convencido de que la Mika con carácter habría salido a la luz.

Sin embargo, sentir la mano de Hiryū empujarlo de la cintura para que se alejara sin tan siquiera él haber llegado al clímax lo cabreó. La agarró del pelo, la obligó a erguir la espalda y le siseó a la oreja:

—No vuelvas a hacer eso. ¿Te duele tanto que quieres parar?

Como bien Katsuki sabía, ella no dijo nada. El rubio ceniza gruñó y, como castigo o recompensa, salió de ella y la penetró con rudeza, enterrando fuertemente sus dedos en su piel, sin darse cuenta de que con eso había logrado alcanzar el orgasmo.

El rubio ceniza maldijo pero se corrió en su interior, cerrando los ojos del placer. No obstante, tan rápido como regresó a la realidad se apartó de Mika. Salió de ella y se colocó correctamente el pantalón, descolocado.

¿Es que acaso había perdido el jodido juicio? El deseo le había nublado la mente y había tenido sexo con su clienta. Su primera norma personal había sido quebrantada por él. Se pasó las manos por el pelo y divisó las ropas de Mika.

—Lárgate.

Y le lanzó las prendas. Necesitaba tiempo a solas, reflexionar sobre lo que haría de ahora en adelante. Sobre todo referente a Mika. ¿Qué haría si regresara? En realidad, lo tenía claro.

Hiryū se vistió, abrió la puerta y, antes de marcharse, se giró y le sonrió levemente. Bakugou la observó impasible y apartó la mirada, sentándose en la cama. El sonido de las cadenas metálicas era lo único que podía escucharse en la habitación. Los gemidos, los azotes y las súplicas habían desaparecido. Katsuki apoyó los codos sobre sus rodillas y se pasó nuevamente las manos por el pelo, mirando seriamente su espacio para el juego.

Ya estaba echando de menos el cuerpo de esa chica. Meneó la cabeza, pero no podía engañarse.

Quería probarla más tiempo. Y la sonrisa que le había dado Hiryū Mika corroboró sus pensamientos: esa jodida loca regresaría a por más y Bakugou la estaría esperando con los brazos abiertos; en una mano la cuerda y en la otra el látigo.

Así que ya era hora de hacer todas sus fantasías sexuales realidad.

.

A Bakugou no le gustaba besar a sus clientas. Le parecía algo muy personal, íntimo. Y con ellas no tenía un vínculo especial.

Sin embargo, Hiryū llevabas semanas regresando a él. Y Bakugou no supo en qué punto empezó a querer probar sus labios. Un día —puede que en la séptima sesión—, así porque sí, se encontró devorándole los labios con pasión, apoderándose de su lengua mientras la poseía —él sentado en la cama y Mika sobre su regazo—, penetrándola una y otra vez.

Además, Bakugou le estaba permitiendo lujos que no debería permitirle. La había dejado ir al baño, ducharse e incluso dormir en su cama, donde Katsuki prefería mantener el sexo que tenían.

Claro está que también jugaban. El rubio usaba todo lo que había deseado hacer durante ese tiempo con ella —velas, inmovilización total, pinzas, juegos, posiciones— y Hiryū aceptaba gustosa, entregándole rostros y gemidos de placer que lo ponían como una moto y era el desencadenante del descontrol que se apoderaba de él.

Hiryū cerró los ojos y se apartó, tragando los fluidos que Katsuki había dejado ir. Bakugou gruñó y mantuvo el agarre en su pelo unos segundos más, deleitándose con su llegada al orgasmo por la felación. Mika se limpió los labios con la lengua mientras clavaba sus ojos sobre los suyos—por pura deducción, pues verlo no podía— y Katsuki la alzó, cargándola sobre su cintura, para llevarla hasta su cama.

¿En qué momento había sucedido que Bakugou había permitido que esa chica lo agarrara del cabello? Le acariciaba la espalda, se colgaba de su cuello... Y a él no le molestaba. Le gustaba. A veces sí le apartaba las manos, pues seguía sintiéndose incómodo, pero estaba sucediendo como con los besos. Y eso a Katsuki empezaba a asustarle un poco.

Sin embargo, no se preocuparía por eso ahora.

El rubio dejó a Mika sobre la cama y él se estiró encima, cogiéndola del mentón para encontrar su boca y comérsela entera. Hiryū intentó cogerse a su espalda y él no se lo permitió, alzándole los brazos. Mika aprendía rápido y no rechistó, disfrutando de la posesiva lengua que se enlazaba con la suya.

Bakugou la cogió de la cintura y la penetró, tirando de su labio inferior, mordiéndole posteriormente el hombro. Mika gritó en su oído y después gimió, moviéndose también. Katsuki prosiguió con sus embestidas y la llenó de él; su estrechez había disminuido al todas las semanas mantener sexo rudo con el rubio, pero el placer era el mismo o incluso más.

Mika se arqueó, Bakugou le besó los pechos. Mika gimió, Bakugo juntó sus labios. Mika se derritió de placer al llegar al orgasmo, Bakugou lo alcanzó con ella y se corrieron. Katsuki estaba a la merced de la chica aunque ninguno de los dos se dieran cuenta y ambos pensaran que era al contrario.

Hiryū dejó de moverse y le acarició la espalda a Bakugou, tranquilizándose. A Katsuki le gustaba que hiciera eso. El rubio se apoyó en su hombro y respiró hondo, intentando serenarse y regresar en sí. Entonces, se separó y la dejó descansar sobre la cama. Esas última tres semanas Mika se había dormido. El rubio sacó sus propias conclusiones y llegó a la solución de que era por culpa de la Universidad. Pero no estaba seguro, pues no sabía nada sobre ella.

Bakugou se refugió en el baño y empezó a darse una ducha bien fría. Cerró los ojos y dejó que el agua le cayera sobre la cara. ¿Qué le pasaba? Esa chica lo traía loco y se negaba a creer que le gustara. Eran encuentros sexuales, nada más. Se usaban el uno al otro para saciar sus placeres. Katsuki no se enamoraría y su alter ego no lo permitiría.

El rubio salió de la ducha, se secó y vistió y regresó a la cama, viéndola descansar tranquilamente. Su rostro pacífico y calmado le transmitió mitigación. Se sentó cuidadosamente a su lado e intentó mirarla con desprecio, pero simplemente no pudo. Le apartó el pelo que le caía sobre los ojos y le acarició la mejilla sin ninguna expresión en concreto en sus ojos. Sin embargo, le gustaba verla así.

Le gustaba saber que confiaba en él. Si no lo hiciera no regresaría; si no lo hiciera no se entregaría a los brazos de Morfeo con tanta facilidad.

Después de dos horas sin ningún movimiento por parte de Mika y tampoco de Bakugou, pues ella dormía y él la miraba y pensaba, la chica finalmente despertó.

Katsuki se apartó después de besarle la comisura de los labios y se mantuvo sentado para verla desperezarse. Era un momento único. La muchacha abrió los ojos, estiró los brazos y las piernas y tanteó con la mano para encontrar su bolso. Cuando lo halló, rebuscó en él y encontró el teléfono. El rubio no se movió con el pensamiento de que ella no haría ninguna tontería, pues aunque se mostraba así en el sexo, Hiryū no era tonta.

No obstante, Mika sí hizo algo estúpido.

Encendió el móvil y después la linterna.

Bakugou, sorprendido, confuso, enfadado y decepcionado por semejante acción, tanto necia como negligente, se apartó lo más velozmente que pudo y se cubrió el rostro con las manos, hecho una furia. Ella, percatándose de lo que había causado, se sentó en la cama. Pero Katsuki, entre el recién descubrimiento del enamoramiento que tenía hacia Mika y su propia personalidad, que no le permitiría confesar su amor por la chica, expresó lo que sentía en ese momento de la manera que mejor se le daba: gritando.

—Mierda, ¡vete!

Sentía cólera, pero también miedo. Nunca había experimentado ese temor, esa desconfianza en sí mismo. ¿Y si no le gustaba? Seguramente no. Si ella lo conociera no regresaría tantas veces a él. Y ese miedo, para Bakuguou, se transformaba en rabia y enojo, algo normal en el rubio.

—D-déjame explicarlo.

Pero no la dejaría. Si lo viera, si supiera cómo era en el mundo real, no lo querría. No le gustaría. Así que no la dejaría y viviría en su burbuja.

—¡Vete!—reiteró con un tono de voz más alto delo deseado. Sin embargo, si así conseguía ahuyentarla lo volvería a usar—. ¿Estás sorda o qué?

Le dolía las palabras que le decía, mas era lo necesario para no decepcionarla.

—Por favor...

El corazón le dio un vuelco al verla tan desesperada; ella le rogaba y le suplicaba, pero la situación era completamente diferente y eso a Bakugou no le gustaba. Lo dañaba.

—¡Que te vayas y no vuelvas!—rugió tensando la mandíbula.

Apretó los puños y aguardó a que se marchara cuando, muy en el fondo, no quería que se fuera. No quería que saliera por esa puerta y ya no regresara. Eso era lo contrario a lo que realmente anhelaba. Pero, por supuesto, después de chillarle como le había chillado, Mika, no se iba a quedar. No iba a gastar más tiempo en él.

La vio vestirse con la resignación en el rostro. Apartó los ojos de ella y se clavó las uñas en las palmas de las manos, reprimido como nunca antes.

—Si así lo quieres no me vas a ver nunca más, capullo.

Bakugou intentó rehacer su vida. Quería hacer borrón y cuenta nueva; quería recuperar la monotonía antes de su llegada. Así que, para intentar volver a la realidad, un día cualquiera, seleccionó a una muchacha de más o menos las mismas características de Hiryū.

Mika no había vuelto; él tampoco se esperaba que volviera. Pero, de alguna manera, eso lo cabreaba aún más.

La chica seleccionada, emocionada por haber sido escogida por él, entró a la estancia desvistiéndose. Katsuki alzó una ceja; le gustaba pedir a las mujeres que se desvistieran, poder acariciarlas mientras lo hacían. No obstante, no dijo palabra y la dejó hacer.

—Ve al centro —le ordenó. Una punzada le asestó el corazón. Esa frase ya no se sentía solamente suya. Esa frase ya se sentía de ella también.

Meneó la cabeza y la ató, sorprendiéndola. No se quejó. Katsuki intentó admirar su esbelta figura. Sin embargo, simplemente no era suficiente. Aunque tuviera un cuerpo más definido que el de Hiryū, para él, el de Mika era simplemente perfecto. Esos pensamientos lo molestaron y la azotó para intentar calmarse.

La joven gritó de dolor.

Bakugou alzó una ceja y resopló. Esa jodida chica no aguantaría su ritmo; había empezado a llorar.

Katsuki la desató y le dio las ropas, decepcionado. Ella, en cambio, no quería desaprovechar la oportunidad y se lanzó sobre él. El rubio la recibió con cierta repulsión y se la quitó de encima cuando intentó besarlo.

—¿Qué coño haces? —le gruñó.

—Pero pensaba que...

—¿Que sería un blando? —masculló—. ¿Que te recibiría con flores y bombones? No, eso conmigo no funciona así.

—Pero eres el número uno y...

—No me cuestiones, perra —repuso—. Ahora lárgate.

Plan fallido, se dijo Bakugou. Estaba enfadado con esa muchacha, sí, pero sobre todo con él. ¿Por qué no podía olvidarla? Debería ser capaz. Solo era una humana más. Una humana que soportaba sus macabros juegos, pero nada más. Bufó y se pasó las manos por el pelo, frustrado.

Necesitaba salir de ahí. Lo único que le transmitía ese lugar, un lugar cuyas emociones una vez le fueron paz y tranquilidad, era dolor. Dolor y recuerdos.

Los siguientes días estuvo con un humor de perros, irritable, enfadado, enfurruñado. Y por dentro triste. Gritaba más de lo que solía gritar y hablaba menos de lo que solía hablar. Miraba mal a todo aquel que se le acercara y la amabilidad no parecía querer asomarse en ningún momento de la boca de Katsuki.

Él, cuando aún tenía lo recién sucedido en la piel y en la memoria, se extrañó de que no lo echaran, que no lo despidieran. Literalmente, no asistía a su trabajo y, cuando lo hacía, trataba a las personas como si fueran mierda de vaca.

Aunque, por supuesto, nadie notó ese cambio. El rubio había sido así desde siempre. Sin embargo, Bakugou dejó su empleo; necesitaba algo nuevo y así iba a ser. Se presentó delante del despacho de su jefa, quien se había intentando insinuar en vano, y había dimitido.

—Me marcho de esta mierda de lugar.

A la mujer se le desencajó el rostro.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—No debo contarte mis jodidas razones. Me voy y punto.

—Es por... ¿Por esa chica?

El pulso de Bakugou se aceleró.

—¿A quién coño le importa una mindundi como esa? —gruñó levantándose de la silla—. ¡Esto es un puto vertedero! —sentenció cerrando de un portazo.

No soportaba estar en ese lugar con la incertidumbre de no saber si Mika iba a aparecer en algún momento. A pesar de que Katsuki sabía que esa chica, hija del demonio, no regresaría, la esperanza que tenía lo torturaba día y noche. Y como guinda para ese infernal pastel, el nerd de Deku lo había citado para que regresara a «Sadistic!».

No quería, no quería ir. No quería encontrarse con ese tipo. No quería recordar momentos que debería olvidar. Y lo que quería estaba fuera de su alcance. En realidad, él podría encontrar a Mika cuando quisiera y donde quisiera. Bakugou sabía dónde vivía, dónde estudiaba, a qué se dedicaba... Pero no podía y eso lo frustraba.

Las últimas semanas—donde se notaba la ausencia de la joven— se las había pasado comiendo a base de fideos picantes y agua. Se levantaba, almorzaba, salía a correr para intentar olvidarse de todo, regresaba, comía, se quedaba encerrado en casa, cenaba y se iba a dormir. No obstante, la noche era lo peor. La oscuridad aprovechaba para atacarlo con las memorias de la chica y Bakugou recordaba.

No debería arrepentirse, pues al fin y al cabo él la había echado cruelmente del lugar. Pero se arrepentía. Mas aún seguía creyendo que eso era lo mejor para Mika. Todo él era una contradicción, la personificación del impulso, de lo violento. Mas también era humano y la echaba de menos.

Puede que por esos momentos de más debilidad, donde tenía la tentación de sucumbir a su anhelo e ir a verla, aceptó ir a la quedada concertada que Deku le había propuesto. Había aceptado peron o se lo había dicho él, eso de que iría, de que se presentaría.

«Igual irá», pensó Bakugou saliendo de casa.

Ese era un día más en su triste vida. Katsuki no esperaba cambios ni un giro espectacular en los acontecimientos. Sin embargo, esa cita a la cual al principio no había querido ir y finalmente había claudicado, le traería más emociones que en todas esas semanas sin nada en su interior.

Pero, joder, ¿en serio tenía que hacer ver que no lo conocía?

La primera emoción revivida, por supuesto, fue el enfado. Una rabia que lo encendió, que lo hizo regresar al mundo real. Bueno, miento. En realidad, lo primero que sintió fue sorpresa y nerviosismo. Ahí estaba, con una belleza que solo era suya. Bonita, sin necesidad de arreglo. Pero salvaje, intensa, de ojos burlones y sonrisa taimada.

Más tarde, cuando Mika lo ignoró por completo y se centró en el estúpido nerd de Deku, la ira lo invadió.

¿Cómo se atrevía?

—¿De qué trabajas, Midoriya-kun?

A Katsuki no le importaba la poca discreción que tenía. Quería mirarla y eso hacía. Sabía que era ella, pero la actuación de Hiryū lo desconcertaba de sobremanera. Sin embargo, no era muy buen actriz: no disimulaba los sonrojos ni tampoco las acciones involuntarias, como agachar la cabeza cuando sus ojos coincidían o juntar las piernas mordiéndose el labio inferior. Con esos gestos se delataba a sí misma.

—Ofrezco servicios y ayudo a la gente de vez en cuando—explicó. Bakugou puso los ojos en blanco ante tal mentira—. Nuestra empresa es pequeña, pero tengo la esperanza de que pronto pueda darse a conocer para que otras empresas apliquen nuestras normas. Creo que así podremos hacer de este país un lugar mejor.

—Chorradas—musitó Bakugou. Incluso Deku actuaba mejor que ella.

—Kacchan, nos gustaría que aceptaras la solicitud de trabajo que te ofrecemos.

El rubio lo miró, desafiante. ¿Volver a entrar a «Sadistic!»? Si ella no volvía estaba claro que no regresaría. Y tanto Mika como Deku volvieron a conversar, sintiéndose él excluido. Odiaba que hubieran cogido confianza tan rápido. Lo estaba poniendo enfermo. Bakugou quería que fuera él la persona que Mika quisiera mirar, la persona a la cual quisiera sonreír. No Deku. Requería de atención por parte de Hiryū, pero la joven no parecía dispuesta a brindarle su tiempo. Parecía dispuesta a darle celos con Deku. Y lo estaba consiguiendo.

Además, Katsuki no soportaba más la complicidad que tenían. Una complicidad que lo estaba torturando, que le estaba pinchando el corazón. Eso que sintió después de los celos fue la envidia. Hacía tiempo que no experimentaba tantas sensaciones en un solo momento, y no sabía si le gustaba o lo repugnaba.

Se sentía un enfermo mental.

—Me he cansado de estar escuchando cosas patéticas de personas patéticas —gruñó tras decidirse—. Me largo.

Mika le había demostrado que no le importaba. El "capullo" que le soltó ese día debería habérselo dejado claro. Salió de la cafetería y se giró un momento para ver sus reacciones. Joder, ¡sí que se habían hecho amigos que ella le estaba besando en la mejilla!

Aceleró el paso echando humo por las orejas y se dirigió directamente al metro, dispuesto a derrumbar un edificio de un solo puñetazo. Por culpa suya había perdido su trabajo, su sentido de existencia y su autocontrol, así que tenía que hacer borrón y cuenta nueva, como ella. Había encontrado al nerd de Deku y parecía haberle gustado.

—Pues muy bien—musitó—, que se vaya a la mierda.

Se subió al metro y se apoyó en las puertas cerradas con las manos en los bolsillos, soltando un suspiro de resignación. Si prefería a un tipo blando y débil como el algodón, que se quedara con Deku. Sin problemas. Bakugou reharía su vida.

Sin embargo, ella no parecía querer dejárselo fácil.

—No jodas. ¿Me has seguido hasta aquí?

Se le aceleró el corazón. ¿Lo había seguido? ¿Lo había perseguido? Intentó relajarse, no debía hacer tan obvio su alteración.

—O-oh, no, no, no te he seguido. Debo coger el metro para volver a mi casa y me he dado cuenta de que debía hacer cosas más tarde...

¿Se tenía que creer esa mentira? La miró a los ojos. A esos profundos e hipnotizantes ojos. Como no encontraba una respuesta, chasqueó la lengua e intentó ignorarla, evitando el contacto visual.

La gente siguió entrando y el cuerpo de Mika se pegó al suyo. El rubio tensó la mandíbula y se irguió.

—Eh... ¿Bakugou? ¿De qué trabajabas?

«Me tiene que estar jodiendo».

—Dímelo tú.

—Uh, pues... No lo sé, ¿debería imaginarlo?La verdad es que encajas bastante como guardia de seguridad... O algo así.

¿Guardia de seguridad? ¿Acaso era eso su fantasía sexual?

—Para eso prefiero estar en el paro. No trabajaba de nada importante.

Tenerla tan próxima no lo ayudaba. Bakugou quería actuar impulsivamente; deseaba coger un mechón de pelo e inspirar de manera profunda; rodear su cintura y escuchar su corazón. Anhelaba hacer muchísimas cosas.

—¡Ah! Es mi parada

Algo decepcionado, la vio marchar. Se abrió paso y llegó a las puertas. Katsuki volvió a chasquear la lengua y se pasó la mano por el pelo, indeciso y frustrado. Entonces, ella se giró y lo miró directamente a los ojos, seria, como si lo desafiara. Era una mirada intensa, decidida, como si quisiera transmitirle algo. Bakugou dejó de respirar y se limitó a contemplarla, a preguntarse si debía interpretar eso como una señal.

Las puertas se cerraron.

Katsuki, anonanado, pestañeó varias veces y maldeció por lo bajo, renegando como nunca antes. ¿Quería que la siguiera? ¿Quería que fuera tras ella? ¿Lo hacía? ¿O eso sería tirar a la basura la dignidad y el orgullo? ¿Y si lo había hecho para jugar con él, para burlarse? Empezaba a dolerle la cabeza. Agobiado, salió del metro y miró la parada donde estaba: la suya.

¿Iría detrás como un perrito faldero a lamerle el culo? Aunque lamérselo sí se lo lamería, en esos instantes pensaba de forma retórica y no literal.

Respiró hondo y miró el reloj. Si corría seguramente le daría tiempo a alcanzarla en la puerta.

Pero, ¿y si se equivocaba? Sonrió de manera algo malévola y forzada y golpeó una piedra con fuerza.

—Estoy jodidamente mal de la cabeza.

Y a partir de aquí, lo demás ya es historia.

BONUS

Bakugou miró el reloj: las cuatro de la mañana.

Mika soltó una risita sin poder evitarlo y dejó caer parte de su peso sobre su codo, apoyándose en su lado izquierdo. Completamente desnuda, Katsuki tenía ganas de volver a devorarla. Sin embargo, los dos estaban agotados por las cuatro horas seguidas de sexo que habían mantenido.

Parecían conejos, animales en celo.

—No deberías haber fingido que no me conocías—musitó Bakugou.

—Ya te he dicho que ha sido divertido—sonrió ella acariciándole el vientre, besándole el mentón—. Y al final hemos acabado así. ¿No es eso un final feliz?

—Tu lógica es una mierda.

Mika volvió a sonreír y Katsuki también quería hacerlo, pero se contuvo. Le rozó la mejilla con los nudillos y después se sentó, cubriéndola a ella con la manta para que no le entrara frío. Por supuesto, no le dijo esas razones y se las calló para él.

—¿Y ahora qué somos?—preguntó Hiryū apartándose el pelo de la cara.

Bakugou la miró..., la miró..., y la miró. Y ella siguió con esa sonrisa.

—No lo sé, actriz de mierda—se mofó él—. Usted, señorita, ya me dirá lo que quiere.

—No te burles de mí—objetó la chica golpeándole el hombro—. Piensa que estás en mi casa y que puedo echarte cuando quieras.

—No sigas por ahí, porque sabes que acabarás en la cama siendo azotada.

—Me encanta ese plan.

Se quedaron en silencio y se miraron. Mika lo tomó de la nuca y se mordisqueó el labio inferior, indecisa. Katsuki no se movió y aguardó. ¿Y ahora qué? La tensión se había ido y solo quedaba la sinceridad. Hiryū era Hiryū y él era él. ¿Le gustaba? ¿Era suficiente? ¿Se habría enamorado? ¿La habría decepcionado? Hacía tiempo que no tenía tantas dudas, que no se infravaloraba tanto.

—Quiero salir contigo, Katsuki—susurró ella pegando su frente a la suya—. Quiero que solo juegues conmigo, que no lo hagas con nadie más. Pensar en tu trabajo me gusta, pero si no estamos juntos y sigues en ese local... Sé que algún día acabarás eligiendo a otra y no quiero eso. Quiero que seas única y exclusivamente mío.

Bakugou la apartó y continuó contemplándola, explotando por dentro, estallando en mil fuegos artificiales. Mika observó su inescrutable rostro y esperó, tragando saliva con nerviosismo.

—Eres una jodida loca.

—Gracias.

—No quiero críos.

—Vaya por Dios, y yo que quería tener dos niñas.

—No quiero una jodida boda.

—Eso te lo podría pasar. Aunque nuestra boda no iba a ser de iglesia.

—¿Me estás escuchando, mujer?

—Sin hijos ni boda, lo he pillado.

Bakugou resopló y se estiró en la cama. Ella se acomodó a su lado y amplió su sonrisa a la vez que recibía las caricias de los dedos de Katsuki en su espalda mientras él le decía:

—Espero que tengas esas dos malditas y sencillas cosas claras.

—Bueno, eso ya lo veremos.

* * *

**Ya sabéis cómo termina, hahah. Bakugou y Hiryū casados y con dos niñas, lo que el rubio "no quería".****Y sí, al final lo he confirmado: ¡El pelusa trabajaba con Bakugou! Mensaje codificado enviado y rechazado. Claro está que Katsuki no iba a regresar... Entonces esto quedaría así: ¡Midoriya Izuku como el número dos!****¿Adivináis quién es el número uno ahora?****Señoras y señores, ¡esta historia ya la doy por finalizada!****Gracias por leer hasta aquí.****¡Desearme suerte!****¡Un voto me ayudaría mucho!****¡Gracias! 3****¡Nos leemos próximamente! :3**

—TheCrazyOfBooks


End file.
